


By Necessity

by HotMolasses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Felix, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry, Body Modification, But with the imaginary A/O genders, Gender Issues, M/M, Murder, Trans Issues, mentions of mpreg, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Peter Pan would grow up to be an Alpha. Even as a young child he displayed clear tendencies towards leadership, strength, commanding other children with ease. It gave his father Rumplestiltskin great pride that his younger son would take after him; be able to carry on the family name, take on the family business. After his older son Neal had presented as an omega and been married off to Emma Swan, well.  Peter was Rumple’s last hope to take over the family empire and inherit Rumple's fortune.</p><p>Everyone knew that Felix would present as Peter's omega. He followed him around almost like a pet, or bodyguard; it was hard to say which. He listened to Peter’s every command without question; the most obedient of servants.</p><p>So when one night, while they were out partying in a dark alley, Peter goes into heat, their worlds turn upside-down. After Felix presents as Peter's Alpha in response, they are left with some very difficult choices: be cast out on the street, disowned by Rumple, become homeless and alone...or go through the extreme measures it takes for Peter to pass as an Alpha, and Felix as an omega, and keep the secret of their true selves hidden from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's unusual for me to post an unfinished fic. I'm not used to that, I usually wait until the whole fic is done and post it all in one chunk. But unfortunately, I fell out of the fandom and the ship in the middle of writing this (it's so sad when that happens, and yet you can't do anything about it). So I'm probably never going to finish this, which is sad, because this was a great story and had a lot going for it!
> 
> That being said, what is here ends in a happy place and won't leave you crying or clutching at your heart. So if you want to read, go for it!

 

 

  

 

            Everyone knew Peter Pan would grow up to be an Alpha. Even as a young child he displayed clear tendencies towards leadership, strength, commanding other children with ease. It gave his father Rumplestiltskin great pride that his younger son would take after him; be able to carry on the family name, take on the family business. After his older son Neal had presented as an omega and been married off to Emma Swan, well. Peter was Rumple’s last hope to take over the family empire.

            Peter had no trouble getting what he wanted from people. He was manipulative, but in a cunning sort of way, so that he got what he wanted from people without making them hate them. He had about a thousand acquaintances, and people were glad to say they personally knew a Pan- the family name held a lot of prestige. Rich, powerful, and famous, the Pans had it all.

            But though he knew everyone and everyone liked him (and thought he liked them), Peter really had only one actual _friend_. Wherever Peter was, Felix was found there also. He followed him around almost like a pet, or bodyguard; it was hard to say which. He listened to Peter’s every command without question; the most obedient of servants, to the point where most people believed Rumple was paying Felix, or his parents, to be a companion for Peter.

            Rumple was doing nothing of the sort. If he had _chosen_ a companion for his son, he’d have chosen someone from a dignified family—not a street orphan. He didn’t even know where Peter had _met_ such a person, and he’d tried, throughout their childhood, to get Peter to be interested in being friends with _anyone else_. He always failed.

            As their friendship blossomed and they became teenagers, it was fairly apparent to Rumple that Felix would present as Peter’s omega. Some believed that bond formed at birth, an Alpha and Omega born to be together; soul mates. Whether or not that was true, the bond between the two was already incredibly strong before either of them hit puberty. Rumple eventually gave up on trying to separate them. Who Peter chose as his lifelong mate hardly mattered, so long as he brought Peter heirs. And, on the rare occasion when Rumple had seen the unkempt boy’s face, he saw that beneath the dirt and rather hideous scar, he was actually rather handsome. He would make fine grandchildren to carry on the Pan name.

           

            Peter raced through the back kitchen of the platinum-star restaurant, as deft in a tuxedo and dress shoes as he was in jeans and sneakers. He slipped easily past the cooks, Felix hot on his tail dressed in his usual ripped jeans and ragged hoodie. Peter ducked under a tray of tarts in an unsuspecting baker’s hands, and Felix plowed into it two seconds later, much too tall to slip underneath. The tray flew through the air and the baker cursed as Felix snorted and Peter giggled, skittering out the back door and into the alley.

            They slammed it behind them, panting, snickering as they heard the cursing coming from the kitchen. Felix leaned his back against the door and Peter leaned into him, pressing his lips up to Felix’s, crushing his head to the door.

            “Mmmph.” Felix said, his chest still heaving with pants. Peter pulled back, a glint in his eyes.

            “Ready to go have some real fun?” Peter asked him, raising an eyebrow in that way he did that made Felix melt. Peter yanked off his tuxedo jacket and tossed it over a wooden crate, undoing the buttons of his white shirt. He yanked at the bowtie, making it tighter as he tried to pull it off. He grunted and held his neck towards Felix.

            Felix shook his head with amusement and pulled at the bowtie with his long fingers, easily getting it to come undone. He tossed it to the ground and Peter ripped the stifling shirt off, to reveal a skin-tight, silk green button-down shirt fit for the hottest clubs in town. At sixteen years old, Peter shouldn’t have been able to get into any of them…except for the fact that he was a Pan. He kicked off the dress shoes and yanked the tux pants off, revealing skin-tight black jeans that barely had enough room in the pocket to fit his phone and a credit card. That was all he needed, anyway.

            He put the dress shoes back on (wasn’t anything he could do about those), clasped his fingers into Felix’s hand, and pulled him down the back alleyway, where they hailed a cab and headed to the hottest club in town.

            Felix was the _last_ person a club like that would let in; but when he was with Peter, he could get in anywhere. Underage and with no ID, no bouncers stopped them as they cut the line and entered. The music pounded in their ears, a heavy bass thrumming through their bodies, and Peter eagerly pulled Felix out onto the dance floor.

            Felix _hated_ dancing; he hated it like he hated nothing else under the sun, but for Peter, he would do anything. Peter loved it, and seeing the glee on his boyfriend’s face was enough to make Felix feel happy. Feel _good_. Peter pulled Felix close to him, grinding his hips into him, his eyes bright and shining in the flashing club lights, and Felix felt again that powerful emotion that he had no words for- that feeling that told him he would do _anything_ for Peter. Anything.

            Hours later, slightly tipsy and high from the energy of the club, they stumbled out the side door into the back ally, their lips locked on each other. There were other couples there, all older, of course, making out in various corners behind dumpsters and stacks of empty boxes. Peter shoved Felix hard against a brick wall and pushed his tongue into him, and Felix moaned. He loved when Peter was rough with him. He couldn’t _wait_ until he finally presented. He dreamed about it all the time; about the day Peter would finally _take_ him, claim him, own him. It had to be soon, now. Puberty normally hit around sixteen or seventeen; the age when kids became adults and presented as their primary gender.

            Peter’s kisses grew more fervent. Feverish, almost. Felix wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and Peter moaned deeply into his lips. He pressed his entire body into Felix, grinding his dick _hard_ against Felix’s crotch.

            “Damn, how much did you have to drink?” Felix asked, giggling a bit. Peter didn’t reply. Instead he crushed his body harder into Felix, rutting his dick up against him. Felix opened his eyes and saw a deep flush across Peter’s cheeks. His kisses became sloppy, desperate.

            “Mmmm, Felix, need you so bad…” Peter said. He reached up and yanked the zipper open on Felix’s hoodie, his hands pulling his hood down roughly. Felix wasn’t even sure what he wanted when he had it mostly off, Felix’s treasured garment falling into a gross puddle in the alley way.

            “Hey, that’s my favorite…”

            “Buy you a new one later.” Peter said. “Right now I _need_ you.”

            Peter pulled back and Felix sighed with relief that he was calming down, when his fingers flew up to the first button on his silky green shirt. Peter started undoing it, right there in the ally, with other people around!

            Felix’s hands flew up to hold Peter’s as he worked on the fourth button.

            “Peter, what are you _do…_ ”

            The scent hit his nose like a punch to his brain. The moment Peter’s shirt revealed his neck it wafted up to Felix’s nostrils. Omega in heat. He’d smelled it enough times in his lifetime; as a child his nose still worked, it just didn’t have the _effect_ it had on…

            Felix’s eyes darted up to see some of the people in the alley turning to face them. Low growls emanated from two…no, three, of them, two to the left and one to the right. The Alphas all left their partners and started walking towards Peter, eyes wide and teeth bared.

            Their partners tried to hold them back, all of them pleading, struggling to restrain their Alphas as Felix struggled to keep Peter from ripping his shirt off.

            Felix’s mind was whirling. This couldn’t be. This was _impossible_. _All the signs_ pointed to Peter being an _Alpha_! How could he…

            The scent was _unmistakable_.

            “Peter, it’s not safe here.” Felix said, wrapping his hands into his own palms. What did this mean for them? Felix already knew he was an omega himself; his entire life he’d behaved exactly like one; _no one_ had doubted how he’d turn out.

            He looked at the Alphas closing in and decided this was not the time to be worrying about that. Right now, he just had to get Peter to safety.

            “Peter, come on.” he said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. He pulled him towards the door that led back into the club…then thought better of it. There would only be _more_ Alphas in there. So he chose the path towards the one Alpha, eyeing her, sizing her up. She was perhaps twenty-five, the same size he was, but with the fully developed muscles of an Alpha. Her omega was tiny, pleading with her as he pulled against her hand with both of his, trying to hold her back. Felix could see she was fighting it.

            He made a quick decision, grabbed Peter’s wrist as tightly as he could, and _ran_.

            The Alpha lunged at Peter, snarling, but her omega held her back just enough that Felix could get Peter past. The moment he put some distance between them, he heard the Alpha start to respond to her omega’s pleas. Felix rounded the corner, yanking Peter behind him, the poor boy whimpering as he _still_ tried to unbutton his shirt with his one free hand.

            Felix burst out onto the main street and sighed with _relief_ as a taxi passed by just then.

            “Taxi!” he cried, putting up his hand. He threw Peter into the back seat and slammed the door shut, panting with relief.

            “Where to?” the cabbie said through the intercom; the scent-proof glass separating him from his passengers in the back seat. Before those were invented, only Betas could be cabbies; but a lot of modern conveniences had opened up job positions for every gender these days.

            “Nearest hotel. Fast.” Felix said. The cabbie took one look at Peter, climbing on top of Felix and straddling him, kissing his neck, before he stepped on the gas and sped down the road.

            “Sure you don’t want the hospital, kid?” the cabbie asked. “He looks kind of young to be mated.”

            “We’re already engaged.” Felix said, though that wasn’t _exactly_ the truth. But, everyone knew they _would_ be. That was, back when they all thought Peter was going to be an Alpha…

            “Hotel, you got it.” the cabbie said. He made a few sharp turns and they were there, Peter having successfully ripped his shirt off and was now trying to undo his pants. Felix reached around into Peter’s pocket and took out his credit card, swiping it to pay the cab driver. He gave him a big tip and thanked him, grabbed Peter’s shirt off of the seat and pulled him out of the cab.

            Peter was now clinging to him, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Felix hurried into the hotel. It looked a bit old, kind of run down, but the clerk gave him a bright smile when he walked in and she was dressed professionally.

            “Scent-tight room, please.” he said. She took one look at Peter and nodded, typing away on her keyboard. From her calm demeanor and lack of a strong scent, Felix knew she was a Beta. He was glad there was no one else in the lobby. Peter was rutting against Felix’s crotch and it was getting hard to hold him up with how much he was squirming.

            “Payment?” she asked, and Felix handed her Peter’s credit card. Her eyes grew a little wide when she looked at the name, and then she tried to glance at Peter’s face.

            “It’s him. We didn’t steal it. Please hurry.” Felix turned his body so Peter’s face, red and sweating as it leaned on his shoulder, was within her view. She nodded as she recognized him. For once, Felix was glad for his fame.

            “Okay, here’s your key card, room 307…” she said. Felix yanked it from her hand and thanked her as he hurried down the hall towards the elevator.

            When they stepped into it Peter buried his lips into Felix’s neck, sucking on his flesh. Felix willed the elevator to move faster when it _finally_ dinged and the doors opened. He hurried to room 307, fumbled with the key card, swung the door open and practically fell onto the bed with Peter under him. 

            Peter immediately started pulling at Felix’s t-shirt, yanking it over his head to deposit on the floor. Felix was finally able to look down into Peter’s eyes and saw them, crystal green and bright, his pupils half-dilated as he ran his hands over Felix’s bare arms.

            “Mmmm, Felix. So damn sexy.” he said. He lifted his neck, and now that Felix’s mind was no longer in emergency mode, he noticed the scent. It was powerful, and it was pleasant. Very pleasant. Felix leaned down to get more of it, pressing his face into Peter’s neck. He inhaled deeply and moaned.

            “Yes, yes, scent me. Want me, Felix. I need you.” Peter said, his hands scrambling over Felix’s back. His fingers moved around to the top of Felix’s jeans and started to undo the button. Felix jerked back. They had never done that. Making out with shirts off was the farthest they’d ever gone.

            Peter looked absolutely crushed.

            “Please?” he asked. “I’m so…so…wet, I’m…”

            Peter panted, his bare chest heaving on the bed as he reached a palm out towards Felix.

            “Peter, we’re virgins, we shouldn’t…this is your first heat.” Felix said.

            Peter frowned, his eyebrows coming together as he thought.

            “Heat?”

            He sat up and looked down at his hands. For a moment he almost seemed lucid.

            “I can’t go into _heat_.” he said. “I’m an Alpha! I must be going into rut.”

            Felix gave him a pained expression.

            “No…that’s not what’s happening.” Felix said. “Look, I’ll still love you, we’ll still be friends, we’ll still…”           

            Peter snapped his head and glared at Felix.

            “Don’t you _dare_ call me that!” he snarled. “We are _not_ friends, we are _boyfriends_ , we are in love, you are _mine_ , I am _meed,_ , I _need_.” Peter said, his eyes darting wildly as his words faltered. His expression changed and his hands flew to the top of his jeans. He yanked them down, boxers and all, kicking off his shoes and socks hurriedly. His hand flew down behind him, between his legs, and came back up covered in a gooey, whitish-clear gel.

            Peter’s eyes grew wide.

            “Oh crap.”

            He shook and laid back down on the bed.

            “Daaaammmnnnn…” he said. He started panting again, and in seconds bent his knees upward until his feet almost touched his ass, and spread his legs.

            “Fuck, I’m so _empty_.” he said, reaching up an arm to cover his eyes. He turned away from Felix. “Don’t look at me; I’m so empty; not complete, not…not…”

            Felix stared at the sight before him, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. There was the hottest boy he knew, who he’d made out with, who he’d grown up with, panting and naked on the bed, leaking wetness from his ass. Felix reached down and stroked his hand over the bulge in his own jeans. No. That wasn’t right.

            He crawled onto the bed and pulled Peter up with him to lean against the headboard. He found the remote to the TV on the nightstand and flicked it on.

            “Here, let’s distract you for a bit. Take your mind off it.” he said. He tried to remember back to health class about what to do. How to take care of an omega in heat. He wondered if he should order items from roomservice. Dildos and stuff. His cheeks flamed hot with embarrassment.

            Peter curled into his chest, his flesh hot against Felix’s bare skin. He lay there for a moment, and then started pressing little kisses to Felix’s chest. Felix reached up and stroked his hand through Peter’s hair, trying to comfort him.

            Peter rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around Felix’s chest as he planted more forceful kisses down Felix’s chest. He moved his lips down his stomach, down, down, and Felix’s body burned with excitement. He really should stop Peter, he should…

            Peter’s fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on Felix’s jeans. His hot breath washed over Felix’s dick through his boxers, making it grow with anticipation. They’d never done this before. He’d never had anyone touch his…

            He whined as Peter pressed his lips to Felix’s shaft through his boxers. His hands continued to pet through Peter’s hair. Peter purred with happiness and pressed another kiss, causing a whimper to escape Felix’s lips. He lifted his hips up into the heat, and Peter took advantage of that moment to pull Felix’s pants and boxers down to his knees.

            “Pet _er!_ ” he cried, hot lips pressing against his shaft. Peter hummed and moved his lips higher, sliding them up Felix’s dick until they reached the tip. He dragged his lower lip over it, slicking it with drool, before sweeping his tongue shamelessly over Felix’s slit.

            “Holy _shit_!” Felix cried, and he felt Peter smile. He opened his lips and sucked Felix’s tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip, making Felix pant with want and heat. His fingers tightened in Peter’s hair and he bucked up into his mouth, driving his dick in deeper. Peter groaned with approval.

            He sucked, and Felix cried out with pleasure. Peter had the whole tip in his mouth now, and was sucking, pulling up slowly, the pressing his lips down _hard_ around Felix’s shaft as he lowered his head again. Felix bit his lower lip as he panted heavily, sensations he’d never known shooting through his body like sparks.

            Peter curved his back, raising his ass up even as he lowered his lips down. He sucked again, making Felix’s dick swell and grow purple. He moaned and started bucking up into Peter’s mouth, when he pulled away.

            “Ggggnnhhh!” Felix cried. Peter rose, a string of drool stretching between his lips and Felix’s dick until it broke. He looked down at Felix with widely dilated pupils and an innocent, pleased smile on his face.

            “Alpha is ready?” he said, and Felix’s nerves fluttered in his stomach.

            “What? No! Peter, no, I’m not your Alpha…I’m just…it’s Felix! I’m just Felix!” he cried. Peter was already moving, pressing his knees into the bed on either side of Felix’s hips, his ass hovering over Felix’s hardened dick. Felix trembled as Peter lowered himself, feeling the slickness as his dick rubbed along his thigh, nearing the heat between Peter’s ass cheeks, his heart going haywire. Nerves shot to his brain and he came to his senses.

            Felix grabbed Peter’s hips and pushed him to the side, rolling him so he lay beside Felix.

            “No, Peter.” he said. “I’m not your Alpha. This isn’t right.”

            Peter looked up at him and whimpered, raising his head to expose his throat to Felix. He shuddered and curled in on himself, reaching his hand behind him. He plunged his own fingers into his ass, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as a squishing noise reached Felix’s ears.

            “So empty. Please. Need to be filled. Felix, I know…I know you’re not an Alpha, I’m just… it hurts, it _aches_ , I need _something_ , I need…”

            Peter moaned as he fucked himself with his fingers, trying to plunge them in deeper.

            He opened his eyes and looked up at Felix, pleading.

            “Please help me.”

            Felix’s heart ached at how vulnerable and desperate he looked. His best friend, his boyfriend, his sweetheart who he’d do _anything_ for was in pain, was suffering, and he was completely unable to help.

            Well not _completely_ , he thought. He didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t use his fingers, the way Peter was. He’d at least be able to get a better angle than Peter could get himself.

            “Roll over.” he said, and Peter _obeyed_ him. Chills ran up Felix’s spine. That just wasn’t right. He ignored how _good_ it felt to see Peter obey him; it was probably just caused by the fact he’d been inhaling omega scent for almost an hour, now.

            Felix slid his hand down Peter’s back along his spine, until his fingers reached Peter’s wrist. He slid his own fingers along Peter’s hand, feeling the heat as he moved between his ass cheeks. Blushing from embarrassment but driven by Peter’s desperate whimpers, Felix slid his long fingers inside Peter, alongside his own.

            Peter whimpered and immediately bucked back, trying to get Felix’s fingers in deeper. Felix pushed, feeling the heat and slickness surround them, trying to get some relief for his boyfriend. Peter whined, arching his back, pushing his ass back repeatedly, harder and harder, trying to fuck himself on his and Felix’s fingers. Felix felt his hole twitching, felt the hot liquid pouring out of him, and his cheeks flamed red.

            Peter moaned, fucking himself, until his body twitched and shuddered. He came, the white liquid coming out of his dick in spurts, soaking into the bed. His hole twitched and fluttered and sucked, _pulling_ on their fingers, trying to suck them in deeper. Felix lay his head on Peter’s and inhaled the scent of all of it; Peter’s neck, his cum, his natural lubricant. It all smelled so good. Really, really good.

            Really _really_ good. Felix tilted his face to press it deeper into Peter’s neck. He inhaled, the scent becoming stronger. Almost overpowering. He felt Peter still _desperately_ trying to drive the fingers deeper into him, whining, whimpering. He started to sob, tears sliding down his cheeks as he tried to drive those fingers deeper into him.

            “No.” Felix growled, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the _beautiful_ scent coming off of Peter. “No.” he repeated, pulling his fingers out of Peter. He wrapped his grip around Peter’s wrist and pulled his hand out.

            “Deserve better.” Felix said, his mind swimming. He shoved his face deep into Peter’s neck and inhaled. He _drowned_ in his scent. It was overpowering. It drove him mad with want. Desire. _Need_.

            Felix shifted so his chest pressed against Peter’s back and his dick slid up between his legs.

            “Gonna fuck you now.” he purred, stroking his soaked thumb over Peter’s hip. Peter whined.     

            “Yes, please, yes.” he said, wiggling his ass back, spreading his legs to give Felix the least resistance possible.

            “Gonna make you take my cock.” Felix said, the words making his heart beat furiously with heat. He slid his dick up between Peter’s legs and into the heat between his ass cheeks. He felt the slickness. Felt the quivering, gaping hole that _needed_ to be filled.

            He pushed in, Peter’s heat swallowing him up eagerly. Peter’s head flew back as Felix’s face lowered down to bury into his neck. Intense emotions raged through his body, pleasure, desire, want, _possessiveness_. He drove his dick in all the way and rolled them, so that Peter’s face was pressed into the mattress and Felix was on top of him.

            “Raise your pretty ass for me.” he said, and Peter eagerly complied, bending his knees and pushing them up so his ass was in the air.

            Felix pulled back and thrust. Peter cried out and came, his body twitching as his cock pulsed, spurts of cum soaking into the sheets underneath him. Felix didn’t stop; he pulled back and thrust again, his fingers grabbing Peter’s hips roughly to hold him close. He slid out and shoved back in again, and again, fucking Peter harder, the heat and wetness driving him in, pleasure radiating through his cock and spreading throughout his body.

            Peter managed to get his hands under himself and pushed his arms up so he was on all fours. Now he could push back when Felix thrust in, getting Felix deeper into him. He raised his head until his hair touched his own back, moaning in pleasure.

            “Yes, yes, yes, yes…” he said, over and over, thrusting his own hips back each time Felix thrust forward, slamming them together with as much force as possible. Felix tightened his grip on Peter’s hips, curling his fingers so his nails left crescent-shaped marks in Peter’s skin.

            “Mine.” he said, digging his nails in, making him bleed, _marking_ him. “Mine to fuck.”

            “Yes, yes!” Peter cried. “Fuck me, mate me.”

            Felix growled, low and feral, deep in his throat. It felt amazing to show Peter how much he owned him. He reached around and grabbed his dick, delighted to find it hard and swollen. He jerked it along with their movements, squeezing it in his palm as he slammed his cock deep into Peter’s ass.

            “Cum.” Felix said, and Peter did. Electric tingles shot through Felix’s body as he heard Peter’s voice cry with pleasure. The feeling to _command_ was overpowering; and when Peter _obeyed_ it sent waves of hot fire through Felix’s body.

            He felt Peter’s orgasm subside, though his dick still remained hard. Felix needed to command. He needed Peter to obey.

            “Who am I.” he growled, slamming his cock into Peter deeper and harder, forcing his body to jerk forward with each thrust.

            “Alpha.” Peter said, his head hanging low as his arms trembled, struggling to keep him on all fours.

            “Who owns you.”

            “You.” Peter replied. “Felix.”

            Felix felt pleasant heat spread through his veins.

            “You are mine to fuck.” he said again.

            “Yes, yours.” Peter replied.

            “Mine to mate.” Peter nodded.

            “Yes, yes.”

            “Mine to knot.”

            Peter whined at the idea, and pushed his ass back further, driving Felix deep into him. Felix shuddered, his entire body twitching, and he orgasmed. Pulse after pulse of cum poured into Peter as sparks sang through Felix’s nerves. He shook heavily, driving his cock deep into Peter until every last drop was injected into him, and he pulled out, collapsing onto Peter’s back. Peter’s limbs gave out and he melted into the bed, flattening on his stomach and face.

            “You…have a knot?” Peter asked, his voice soft, barely more than breaths and muffled by the pillows. He seemed slightly more lucid, able to form sentences again.

            Felix rolled onto his side and felt the haze lift from his mind just a bit as the wave of the orgasm faded. He stared at the ceiling.

            “I…I don’t know.” he said. “It…just felt right…to say.”

            Holy shit, what had he just _done_?

            He pushed his hand on Peter’s shoulder to roll him so he could see his face. He looked completely blissed out. Felix had never seen him so _relaxed_ before, so _satisfied._

            “Peter.” he said.

            “Mmmm.” Peter said, closing his eyes and breathing in. “Alpha.”

            Felix’s body sang at the word. He looked down at himself, expecting to see…well, _something_. He tried to remember how biology worked from health class. How an Alpha presented. Omegas went into heat. Alphas…went into rut.

            He didn’t feel like he was in rut. He was still able to _think_. He just…wanted to please Peter. Wanted to satisfy him. Make his heat pleasant. Serve him, as he’d _always_ served him.

            Peter whined, and the scent of _omega_ hit Felix’s nostrils instantly. He was ready again; lifting his ass up into the air. He slid his hand out to reach for Felix.

            “I’m here.” he said, rising up onto his knees. He breathed Peter’s scent in again, and felt it go straight to his cock. He felt it spring to life at the scent of Peter; mere moments after he’d just spent himself. Okay, that was very Alpha. Maybe…

            Peter bucked back, whining, and his ass brushed against Felix’s dick. Thoughts crumbled away and Felix growled, pushing himself into that welcoming, quivering hole.

            “ _Mine_.” he said, and Peter purred. Felix slid a hand under Peter, sliding it along his pelvis, under his cock to hold his body close. Fire drove him down, pounding into Peter, his muscles singing as they burned to _take_.

            “Mine!” Felix said again, and Peter cooed. Intensity rang through Felix. He needed to _mark his_. His hands flew up to Peter’s shoulders and his nails dug in. He scratched them down along Peter’s back, and he arched it, his moans music in Felix’s ears. Peter shuddered.

            “Oh, yes, yes, yes.” he said. “Fuck yours.”

            Felix’s hands reached Peter’s hips and he clasped them roughly, violently driving his cock into him. The bed, though it was built for this, still shook beneath their movements; Peter’s body slid forward from the force of Felix’s thrusts, only to be pulled back again by his clasp on his hips.

            Peter’s arms gave out and his face melted into the mattress. His ass remained perfectly positioned for Felix however, and Felix drove into it, needing to get deeper, needing to _take_.

            He felt his cock swell, making it tighter inside Peter’s delicious hole. The swelling grew at the base and then moved up, making Peter cry out as he pulled the wider part out and shoved it back in.

            “Knot.” Felix growled, his heart pounding madly. The knot moved to just under his tip. He pulled it out of Peter and shoved it back in, making him cry with pain and ecstasy.

            “Yes!” Peter screamed. Felix felt the knot grow even larger, until he struggled to pull it out, enjoying how it stretched Peter _so tight_. He went to push in and felt resistance.

            “Gonna hurt.” he growled. “You’re gonna take it.”

            “Yes!” Peter cried. “ _Please_.”

            Felix pushed, feeling Peter stretch, feeling him _so tight_. His opening strained to let Felix in. Peter screamed and cried under him, and the sounds he made went straight to Felix’s balls. His fingers dug deeply into Peter’s hips and he _pushed_ , forcing himself into Peter.

            “Ah…ahhhhhh!” Peter’s voice san in Felix’s ears. He felt Peter’s tight, wet heat surround him, and then _pull_. Peter sucked him in until his balls slammed into Peter’s ass, and he felt the knot swell a little more. He tried to pull out…and went nowhere.

            “Mmmmmm.” Peter said. “Again.”

            Felix growled and yanked his hips back, his cock secured in place so tightly he yanked Peter’s entire body with him. It felt _incredible_.

            Chest heaving, teeth bared, he did it again, and again, pulling Peter’s body with his cock, feeling how tightly attached they were. Mated. Knotted.

            Felix growled and pushed his palms down against Peter’s back.

            “Lay.”

            Peter obeyed him, melting into the mattress. Felix covered him, his chest against his back, and he rolled them to the side, pulling Peter into his arms.

            Peter curled into him and Felix felt heat, pressure, build, build, and build. His balls swelled, until they were tight, until they were _full_ , and he exploded. He expelled his cum into Peter, the longest stream of cum he’d ever felt in his life.

            “Mmmmmmm.” he purred, driving his nose into Peter’s neck, drowning in his scent. He felt his balls already starting to fill again, stretching, straining until they were ready to explode, and then they did.

            Peter shuddered in his arms as Felix filled him with his cum. Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, holding him close to him as he nuzzled his neck. He moved his lips up to whisper in Peter’s ear.

            “Take my seed.” he said, and Peter shuddered, and came. Felix groaned and let another stream of cum go inside Peter, waves of need and relief, pleasure and satisfaction driving through his body. He reached up and combed his fingers through Peter’s hair.

            “Mine.” he said.

            “Yes, yours.” Peter replied, his voice exhausted, spent, and full of bliss.

            They lay still for a long time, Felix pumping his cum into Peter over and over. His hands wandered softly up and down Peter’s body, exploring him properly, now. He felt his chest, smooth and nearly hairless. His abdomen was toned, but there weren’t really defined muscles. His skin was smooth, soft, warm. His dick was still hard, and Felix wrapped his palm around it, enclosing it easily in one hand.

            Peter moaned and tried to buck forward, the knot holding him in place. That alone was enough to make him cum, and Felix smiled softly as he felt Peter’s pleasure spill over his hand.

            “Good boy.” he said, and saw the blush rise to Peter’s ear at the words. Felix didn’t even know where these words were coming from. He wasn’t _thinking_ them; they just came out of his mouth, but they were _right_.

            “Sleep now.” he commanded. “Knot lasts hours. Sleep.”

            Peter snuggled back into him, and Felix wrapped his arm around his stomach. He felt Peter doze almost instantly; obeying his Alpha’s command.

            His Alpha. It was the opposite of what everyone had told them would happen…but it was _right_. Felix felt it in every cell in his body how right it was. He and Peter _were_ soul mates; and biology didn’t care about social status and power. It didn’t care Peter had all the _social_ power and Felix had none. Their bodies developed they way they wanted to develop.

            Felix didn’t care. Peter was his. They were together. He rubbed his dull teeth against his bottom lip as he dreamed about claiming Peter; about _biting_ him. He knew it would take months for his fangs to come in, for his Alpha muscles to develop, and he realized the knot he had now was just _preliminary_. Wild thoughts raged through his mind before exhaustion took him over, and he took his own advice and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

When Felix woke up, Peter was still curled in his arms. He moved his hips and felt his dick slide out of him, spent, soft, exhausted. He looked up at the window and saw it was morning. He leaned over and planted soft kisses on Peter’s shoulder, rubbing his palm gently over his stomach.

            Peter moaned softly and opened his eyes. He turned and gave Felix a dazed, happy smile. Felix leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He squeezed Peter closer to him, and then felt him tense.

            Felix pulled back and saw his eyes grow wide with realization.

            “Oh fuck.” he said. He sat up quickly and then winced. He looked down at his body and saw his chest _covered_ in scratches. His hips were bruised in a hundred places from the pressure of fingertips. He winced again and tried to lay back down.

            “Here.”

            Felix sat up and pulled Peter up the bed until he could lean his back against the headboard. Peter turned to him with an unreadable expression.

            “What did we _do_?” he asked.

            Felix sat beside him, pulling Peter’s naked body against his…and he _came_ , following the suggestion of Felix’s hands.

            “This is fucked up.” Peter said. “I’m…I’m supposed to own _you_.”

            “You do.” Felix said, planting soft kisses on Peter’s forehead. “Nothing’s changed between us.”

            Peter’s fingers clutched and Felix’s free hand, and he let him hold it as tightly as he wished.

            “I’m a fucking omega.” he said. “How in _hell_ am I a fucking _omega?!”_

“It’s okay.” Felix said, his comforting instincts…the ones they’d _thought_ indicated he was an omega, coming to the surface now. He never wanted to see Peter upset. Peter should never be upset.

            “No it’s not! My father is going to disown me, marry me off to the highest bidder, cut me off from the family name…”

            “He doesn’t have to know. No one has to know.” Felix said gently, stroking his fingers through his lover’s hair.

            “No one…how in _hell_ won’t they know!” Peter screamed, frustrated, confused, afraid. He pulled away from Felix.

            Felix reached up and wrapped his arms around Peter. He pulled him back towards himself, and Peter fought him. Felix yanked more forcefully—and Peter relented.

            “How easily I bend to do as you wish.” he said, half-disgustedly, as he curled into Felix’s side.

            “But only _me_.” Felix said. “ _I_ am your Alpha. No one else.”

            Peter sighed and buried his face in Felix’s neck. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly with a shudder.

            “You are.” he whispered. “But you _shouldn’t be_. Isn’t your entire family omegas and Betas? Do you even have any Alpha genes?”

            Felix shrugged.

            “They say environmental triggers can make anyone develop into anything.”

            “What does that have to do…”

            “You presented omega.” Felix said. “And it’s my job…no, my _life_ , the purpose of my existence, to be what you need.” he replied.

            Peter raised his head from Felix’s chest and stared deeply into his eyes. For awhile he said nothing, simply exploring Felix’s expression, trying to understand things that neither of them knew much about.

            “You’re trying to tell me that you’re _so_ subservient to me that when I presented as an omega, you became my Alpha, _just_ to please me.”

            Felix shrugged.

            “That’s what it felt like.”

            Peter sat up and laughed. Felix felt a smile spread across his face as he watched his mate relax and feel good.

            Peter calmed down and looked into Felix’s face with mischievousness.

            “You are seriously willing to do this. Lie, to the world. Cover up our biology, hide what we are. Have everyone think _you’re_ the omega and I’m the Alpha.”

            Felix shrugged.

            “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” he said.

            Peter laughed again.

            “What are we?”

            Felix shrugged once more.

            “In love? Made for each other?”

            Peter picked up a pillow and smacked Felix in the head with it. He grinned, knowing he was right.

            “Fine. How do we do this, then?” Peter said. Felix shrugged.

            “It’s been done.” he said. “I mean, Alphas passing as omegas has been done. I’m sure there’s an omega out there somewhere passing as an Alpha. Except not during heat, I guess.”

            Peter fell back to the bed and rested his head against the wall.

            “This is fucking insane.” he said. “People will _smell_ us…”

            “If we’re always together, they won’t know who they’re smelling. We’ll be covered in each other’s scent. They’ll think the Alpha scent is you and the omega scent is me. Unless they get _unsociably_ close, they won’t know.”

            Peter nodded. That part, at least, seemed doable.

            He turned to Felix, his eyebrows scrunching together with thought.

            “What about when your fangs come in? And mine don’t?” he asked.

            “I’m sure that a guy with your kind of money and power can find a dentist to…take care of that. For cash.” he said. Peter sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.

            “And when I go into heat?”

            “We’ll say it’s my heat. You’ll be a _very_ good Alpha, always putting your mate first, above all else, to tend to me.” Felix said, purring as he kissed Peter’s neck.

            “I…I don’t know, Felix.” he looked down at his body, scratched and bruised to hell, his ears turning red at the memories of how it got that way. “Last night…that was just a _preliminary_ heat. My first heat. Mild. Not even full-on, and we totally lost control…”

            Felix scraped his teeth gently over Peter’s neck, and he shuddered.

            “You’ll want to bite me next time.”

            “I _will_ bite you, next time.” Felix corrected, and Peter groaned, his dick twitching, trying to rise even as tired as it was.

            “How are we going to hide _that?”_

            “There are ways.”

            Peter turned and stared at Felix.

            “You know a lot about this.” he said. Felix pulled back and looked down at him with seriousness.

            “I know a lot of…transgender people.” he said. “They tend to wind up…poor and living in my type of neighborhood.”

            He felt Peter stiffen and pull away from Felix a little.

            “Is that what we are?”

            Felix shrugged.

            “I don’t know. I don’t care what you want to call it.”

            Peter looked down at his hands, his _small_ hands, deft, flexible, nimble. An Alpha personality inside an omega’s body. He’d heard about such things, but he’d never really _thought_ about it before.

            He clenched his fists and rose to his feet, searching around for his clothes.

            “What’re you doing?” Felix asked, his heart beating faster with worry. It wasn’t good when Peter was upset. He made _terrible decisions_ when he was upset.

            “We need to get back home. Dad’s gonna start wondering where I am, he’s gonna start sending people to find me, fuck _where is my phone_?”

            Felix reached over the side of the bed and pulled Peter’s pants up off the floor, plucking his phone from his pocket. Peter reached for it and Felix yanked it away, holding it out of Peter’s reach.

            “Felix, _give it back!_ ”

            “Not until we have a solid plan.” he said.

            Peter huffed and sat on the bed beside him, crossing his arms like a child.

            “Fine. What.”

            “You’ll tell your dad that _I_ went into preliminary heat last night. That you saw to me, at this hotel. It’ll be verifiable; he’ll see the charge on your credit card. It’ll explain your whereabouts. And then you’ll tell him my heat triggered your preliminary rut. He’ll be ecstatic. He’ll be so fucking happy he won’t deeply question the situation.”

            Peter’s eyes darted back and forth as he thought about this.

            “Does anyone else know? Did anyone see…me…in heat?”

            Felix thought back to last night. Some people in the alley behind the club, but it had been dark there and none of them showed they recognized Peter. The cab driver certainly hadn’t. Then there was the…desk…clerk.

            He clenched his jaw.

            “Who?”

            “The night clerk.” Felix said. “At the desk, here.”

            Peter’s eyes grew hard.

            “We have to do something about that.”

            “What are you planning?”

            Peter shrugged.

            “I don’t know. Depends what type of person she is. Maybe we can just buy her off. Or threaten her with losing her job if she talks.”

            Felix frowned. That didn’t seem right.

            “She’s a nice girl, Peter. She….helped us, last night.”

            Peter snorted.

            “You’re too fucking _soft_ to be an Alpha.” he said. Felix shrugged.

            “We can’t leave loose ends like that laying around, _something_ has to be done about her. We have to get her to keep our secret, and it’s going to be a _lifetime_ secret. We’re going to have to keep this under wraps as _much as possible.”_

            A smile spread across Felix’s face.

            “Then maybe she can _help_ us.” he said.

            Peter quirked and eyebrow, and listened as Felix started to explain his idea. It was a good plan; though it depended entirely upon him being right about the kindness of this clerk. Peter liked it, though he _insisted_ that if he got even the _smallest inkling_ that she would somehow use this secret to hurt them, or bribe them, in any way, Peter could have her killed.

            Felix agreed, as he always agreed to Peter’s demands. It just felt…natural, right, to do as Peter asked. To serve him. To comfort him. To be whatever he needed.

            Even if that meant becoming an Alpha to help him through his heats.

           

            They walked awkwardly from the elevator back to the front desk. Felix held Peter’s hand tightly, trying to give him encouragement as they started on the very first piece of an incredibly insane plan. A lifetime of lies. Of hiding who they really were. Except, not really. They wanted to _be_ who they really were- and not let the…physical situation determine who they became in society. Felix tightened his fingers around Peter’s. This was right.

            They stepped out into the lobby, and Felix sighed as once again, no one was there. He glanced up at the clock over the desk and finally made note of the time- 6:30am. No one was up yet.

            “Coming, coming…” the clerk said, and she walked out of an office door. She smiled when she saw them, and Felix’s heart started to beat faster. It was still the clerk from last night. She was still on shift.

            “Oh! You’re up early.” she said walking over and taking the key card from Felix’s hand. She glanced over at Peter, who, very oddly for him, shrank to hide behind Felix’s back. She gave him a bright smile.

            “Feeling better?” she said, in that soft tone, the one people reserved for small children and omegas.

            Peter growled at her—but from behind Felix’s back. She gave him a strange look.

            Felix cleared his throat, and she looked back to him.

            “Right.” she said, and told him the price. He reached into Peter’s pocket and pulled out his credit card, handing it to her. She rang them up and handed Felix a receipt, which he folded around the card and slid back into Peter’s pocket.

            “Did you find everything to your satisfaction?” she asked cheerfully.

            Felix cleared his throat again, trying to come up with the courage to say what needed to be said. He wasn’t used to being…forward with people. He wasn’t used to talking to people. He definitely wasn’t much good at striking up conversation.

            “Yes, it was fine.” he said. “Um…we have a proposition.”

            Peter elbowed him in the back and rolled his eyes.

            “What, what was I supposed to say?”

            “Just tell her if she spills my secret she’ll regret it for the rest of her life.” he tried.

            “No! Peter, that’s not what we discussed.” Felix snarled, spinning to snap at him. Peter rolled his eyes. Felix turned back to the clerk—Ashley, her nametag said.

            “Ashley.” he said. “We have a really big problem, but you seem like a _very nice person_ ,” he said, glaring at Peter, “and we were hoping…you could, um, help us.”

            She looked at the two of them with stars in her eyes, and Felix raised an eyebrow, confused at her expression.

            “I’m sorry, you two are just so freaking cute together.” she said. “I mean, I’ve heard all the stories, seen pictures of you guys in the tabloids, and everyone was _guessing_ you’d become mates, but…I mean, oh gosh, I know before _anyone else_ , how cool is this! I can’t _wait_ to tell all my friends…”

            Peter growled again and Felix gave him a Look. He quieted.

            “See, that’s the thing.” Felix said, leaning on the counter. “It’s kind of…well. You are the _only_ person who knows that _Peter_ is the omega.” he said.

            She stared at the two of them, her eyes growing wide as understanding crossed her face.

            “It’s a secret.” she said. “You…you lead people into thinking the other way…”

            “Yes, and we need to continue doing that.” Felix said. “Last night was…a surprise, for both of us.”

            She stared, her eyes darting back and forth from Peter to Felix to Peter, her eyes growing wider as the seconds dragged on.

            She gasped and covered her mouth with her palm.

            “Oh my _gosh_ , Peter _presented_ , last night! _That’s_ why you’re finished already! Oh my _gosh_ , even _you_ didn’t know!”

            Felix felt Peter hide behind him and bury his face into the cloth of his back. The effects of the omega hormones must still have been pretty strong for him to be behaving like that. Would he ever return to his normal self? Would they even be able to pull this off?

            “No, we didn’t.” Felix said. “And _no one_ can ever find out. We _are_ going to hide it; as far as the world is concerned, he’s _my_ Alpha, and that’s how it’s going to be. No one can ever know, _especially_ his father. So we need you to keep this secret.”

            She looked down at her hands, clearly disappointed that she couldn’t tell her friends the biggest news of her life—but Felix saw compassion cross her face, and she nodded slowly.

            “I understand.” she said. “Who am I to ruin your private life?”

            Felix turned around and saw Peter’s shocked face.

            “But you didn’t even offer her the deal yet.” he said.

            “What deal?”

            Felix kissed Peter’s forehead gently.

            “Some people are just kind, Peter.”

            He snorted in disagreement, but said nothing.

            So Felix explained to her the deal. If she wanted, as payment for keeping her secret, she could come and work as a maid in the Pan mansion. Which paid handsomely; far more than any night shift desk clerk job at a run-down hotel. She would have job security forever; wherever they moved or lived, she would be with them, if she so chose. In return for such a huge salary, they would ask her to help them hide their secret.

            “Because we’re going to need help.” Felix said. “And because well, secrets are hard to keep, especially one this big.” he went on. “So if you have people you can share it with, that helps.”

            “And also the threat of losing your _very well paid job_ if you talk.” Peter said. Felix glared at him and put his palm over his mouth.

            “Sorry about him. Putting up with him will unfortunately be part of the job.”

            Ashley laughed, light in her eyes as she looked over at Peter and winked.

            “I think I love this idea.” she said. “It sound so… _exciting_. I get to be a _part_ of the scandals of the Rich and Famous, instead of just reading about it! And frankly, it’ll be nice to work days again; I’ll be able to spend more time with my daughter. She’s two.”

            Ashley smiled brightly, and Felix stuck out his hand to shake hers.

            “We’re really trusting you with our lives, here.” Felix said.

            “It’s okay.” she replied. “You really can.”

 

            The decided that they couldn’t return to Peter’s mansion without Felix’s head covered by his usual hood. The lack of marks on his neck and arms might let on that something was up, so they went out for breakfast and then waiting for the closest department store to open at 8am. As promised, Peter bought Felix a brand-new black hoodie, and Felix threw the hood up over his head with relief.

            They arrived back at Peter’s mansion around nine in the morning. Though Peter had snuck out to go partying many times, he’d never gotten back _quite_ so late before. He already knew that his father and Belle would be up, waiting for him, and he was about to give his father the best news of his life. So he waltzed in the front door, back to his usual cocky self, while Felix skulked in behind him, head hanging low, the fact that his eyes were darting everywhere, taking in everything, hidden by the shadows cast by his hood.

            Rumplestiltskin rose slowly from the large armchair where he sat in the front parlor. Peter stopped and waited for him to approach, Belle following on his heels. Rumplestiltskin stepped closer and closer, until he was invading Peter’s personal space, standing a mere six inches from him, trying to dominate with his mere presence.

            Peter didn’t flinch.

            “Where have you been.” he said, his voice low and menacing. Peter glared up at him, and then let a wide, slow smile crack across his face.

            “You’re going to like my answer, father.” he said.

            “Oh really.”

            “Yes.” Peter said. “Guess who _officially_ presented as Alpha last night?”

            Rumple’s face was unreadable for a moment, and then a wide grin crept up slowly along his mouth until it was an actual smile. Pride glowed on his face and he wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, just for two seconds, clapping him hard on his back before he let go.

            “That’s my boy.” he said, turning to Belle to brag to her about how great his son was. Belle smiled kindly.

            “Congratulations, Peter.” she said.

            “So. Did you enter your preliminary rut, then?” Rumple said, walking into the parlor, expecting Peter to just follow. He didn’t, choosing instead to remain where he was. All of the rebellious nature within him that he had struggled to hide before, he now let out. An Alpha didn’t back down against _anyone_ , especially another Alpha.

            Rumple turned when he realized Peter wasn’t following him, and gestured at the other armchair in the parlor.

            “Would you like to have a seat, my son?” he asked, offering Peter to sit where Belle had been. Peter grinned and strutted forward, plopping down into Belle’s chair, leaving her to walk around and sit on the arm of Rumple’s chair as he sat as well.

            Felix followed Peter wordlessly, standing like a silent shadow beside him when he sat down.

            “So. Tell me your experience. Only to the level you want to share, that is, of course.” he said.

            “Well, it wasn’t my rut.” Peter started. “It was his heat.”

            He pointed his thumb at Felix and then frowned.

            “Why are you still standing.”

            Felix glowed on the inside as he sank to his knees, then his ass, to sit, cross-legged on the floor. He loved Peter telling him what to do. He _loved_ being able to obey Peter. He didn’t care that biology said he should feel opposite to that. He didn’t care.

            “Ah, and you responded when you scented him.” Rumple said.

            “Yes.” Peter replied. “I know you don’t approve of him…”

            Rumple held up a hand, and Peter quieted.

            “If his presenting made _you_ present in return, then you truly are soulmates, as everyone has long suspected.” Rumple said. “And while I don’t approve of his… _attire_ …” he said, his eyes raking over Felix’s body, glaring at the hood he kept pulled over his head, “…far be it from me to choose your mate for you. You will claim who you will claim, and as long as he is fertile and brings heirs to the Pan family name, I will deal with…whomever you’ve chosen. What’s his name again?”

            “Felix.” Peter said, his fingers clutching the arms of the chair and turning white with anger. Rumple _knew_ Felix’s name; he was being an ass on purpose.

            “Felix. Well, I’m sure I’ll remember once you’ve bonded with him.”

            Peter growled low, softly, and Felix’s ears tingled red.

            “Right, right. I’ll remember, son.” Rumple said, laughing as if it was _cute_ , the way he’d made Peter upset. Felix glared at him with dark eyes.

            “Now over the next few months, as I’m sure you’re aware, your body will be going through a lot of changes.”

            Peter stiffened and clutched the chair tighter.

            “Really, Dad? The puberty talk, _now_? I’m sixteen; I’ve heard it a hundred times already.”

            “All I was going to say was I’d like to you get regular checkups with the family doctor.”

            Peter grew even more tense. He allowed his fear to show through another growl, and masked it as annoyance.

            “I want my own doctor.” he said. “I’m an Alpha in my own right now; my medical business should be _mine_.”

            Rumple’s eyes lit up with delight at Peter’s outburst.

            “Ah, there it is, that independence that I love so much!” he said, turning to smile at Belle, who merely looked back at him with an adoring expression. Rumple turned back to look at his younger son.

            “Of course. In fact, now that you’re coming into your own, I feel it’s time you had your own bank account, as well. I’ll give you a monthly allowance; twenty thousand dollars a month, I think? That should give you more than enough to take care of his needs, and your own, and leave you with a bit left over for some fun.”

            Felix had to struggle not to snort at Rumple’s talking about what was a year salary for some people he knew as a pittance allowance for his teenage son.

            “Thank you.” Peter said.

            “I assume that he’ll be moving in with us, then.” Rumple said.

            “Yes.” Peter replied, and Felix’s heart raced faster. He was glad he was so practiced at never showing expressions on his face. He didn’t want Rumple to know just how _much_ this meant to them.

            “And uh, not quite yet, but soon, perhaps once you’ve started to develop more, I’ll have you start working with me at the company. Learning the ropes, learning to become a boss.”

            Peter smiled, and that was genuine. It was happening. Everything he’d dreamed of was starting to happen. Felix knew it was okay if he let his smile show as well; it was appropriate for an omega to feel happiness when their Alpha succeeded.

            “That would be really great, Dad.” Peter said. He rose, and snapped his fingers, and Felix rose as well. He saw the delight on Rumple’s face.

            “I’ve always loved how you’ve trained him.” he said.

            “This has been a lovely talk.” Peter replied. “But I _am_ tired. I’m going to go relax, now, if you don’t mind.”

            He didn’t wait for a reply, turned on his heel, and marched out the door of the parlor. Felix followed closely behind him, keeping his head low as he had _always_ kept it low, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking for all the world like an obedient little submissive omega.

            They heard Rumple start to speak softly to Belle, pride in his voice as he spoke about all the accomplishments his son was achieving—as if he’d _done_ anything to become an Alpha; as if it was something worthy of praising.

           

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  

Ashley came by a few days later, knocking on the kitchen door. Peter told the head of housekeeping that he wanted her hired as “general cleaning staff”, and so she was. It gave her permission to be almost anywhere in the Pan mansion without suspicion. She was officially paid the same as anyone else; but on payday Peter left her an envelope full of cash, double her wages, as promised.

            For the first two weeks, the only new change in their lives was that Peter ordered exercise equipment and started working out. No other changes had to be made yet. An Alpha wouldn’t look much different at first, and so nobody suspected a thing. Rumple saw that Peter had hired a new maid, and thought that meant he was interested in taking charge of some more oversight of the household. He approved, and gave Peter more responsibilities concerning the house staff. His determination to make Peter more independent was the best possible outcome they could have hoped for. Everything was going smoothly.

            Then Felix’s left canine fell out.

            “Shit.” he said, when he pulled back from the sandwich he’d been eating as they ate lunch in their private dining room. Peter looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and Felix fished around on his plate until he found it.

            “Open up.” Peter said. He obeyed, opening his mouth wide. Peter peered in.

            “I expect your other one will fall out in a few days, then.”

            “Well, I don’t have to speak in front of your dad, or anyone, really, so we can hide the holes in _my_ mouth…”

            Peter nodded, understanding the problem. He should be losing his canines, then, his body getting ready to grow in fangs.

            “Did you decide on a black market dentist, then?” Peter asked, sipping his soup as if this was all routine. Felix didn’t know how he did it. Hide emotions like that. Most people thought he didn’t have any. If Felix hadn’t seen them himself, seen how deep and passionate they really went; seen the raging fire of Peter angry or the bright sparks when he was happy, he’d have thought, at times like this, that Peter really couldn’t feel a thing.

            “I spoke to some friends.” he said. “I’ve found one whose silence can be bought, but…”

            “How much.”

            Felix winced.

            “I’ve heard he takes fifty thousand, to implant false fangs into an omega or beta.”

            Peter shrugged.

            “Not a problem.”

            “It’s a lot cheaper to have him fit the removable tooth caps for me.”

            Peter waved his hand.

            “I’ll get it. You just get us an appointment.” he said. Felix nodded and didn’t question it further. When Peter said he could get something, he could get it.

           

            The appointment was for Thursday. So Wednesday night, Peter locked them both in his quarters and called for Ashley.

            “I’m not feeling well. Terribly nauseous. You’ve been cleaning vomit from my toilet all night.” Peter said, as he pulled his shirt off and tugged on one of Felix’s old work shirts, covered in stains from when he’d painted houses for a summer. He yanked his Dockers off and pulled on one of Felix’s old pairs of jeans, which were far too long on him, adding to his “commoner” effect.

            Felix stood in the corner, hood up, hands in his pockets.

            “Alright, so it’s starting, then?” she asked. Peter nodded.

            “Yes, and so begins your _real_ duties.” he replied. “We’ll both be counting on you with our lives, Ashley. If this ever gets out, if my _father_ ever finds out, then we’ll all be poor and on the street.”

            “I get it.” she said. “Look, I really understand, okay?”

            Peter turned away from her, almost as if he were…ashamed. Felix tried to look into his face, but he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the window.

            “I hope we’ll be back by morning.” Peter said. “You have Felix’s number?”

            She held up her phone and smiled. She was never to call Peter, ever, under any circumstances. He didn’t want his father to see him talking to a maid on his cell phone bill.

            “Don’t call unless it’s a disaster.” Peter said.

            “I get it.”

            He opened his mouth to give her more instructions when Felix put his hand on his shoulder. He squeezed tightly.

            “She’s our _friend_ , Peter. Not the help.”

            “She’s both.”

            Felix looked at Ashley apologetically, and she smiled at him.

            “It’s fine.” she said. “Go. Good luck.”

            Peter nodded and headed for the window, having installed a trellis strong enough to hold his and Felix’s weight back when they were just thirteen, and Felix hadn’t been allowed in Peter’s room. Life seemed so much…simpler, then.

            Felix tightened around Peter’s hand on the public bus. Peter was already out of his element; he was already more helpless than he’d care to admit, out in the normal part of the city. With one of Felix’s hoods pulled up over his face and dressed like he was, they were counting on no one recognizing him. Thankfully _Felix’s_ face hadn’t been all over the media…but it would be soon, actually. They had to do this _now_ , before they were both shoved into the public spotlight.

            It was cloudy and the wind was blowing as they walked down a seedier street. There were bars, and strip clubs, but not too many people out on the sidewalk because it was the middle of the day. They stopped in front of a tattoo parlor.

            “Tattoos?” Peter asked.

            “Not now, but I wanted to show you.” Felix said. “After we bond, they do false bite scars.” he said. “For me.”

            Peter clutched his hand tighter.

            “How do we… how will we hide mine?”

            “I’m working on it.”

            Peter nodded and said nothing, and they continued walking. Felix guided Peter around a corner, and this street was a little busier. They passed by an old lady, who saw Felix leading Peter down the sidewalk, and she smiled at the cute couple. Peter glowed a bit. It was kind of nice, not having to pretend. It was sort of…it felt good.

            “If only we could just be ourselves.” he said. “I like when you lead me and take charge.”

            Felix snorted.

            “So long as it’s temporary.”

            “Well, of course.”

            Felix sighed.

            “I’m just glad that we make sense to _us_.” he said. “I don’t care about anyone else.”

            They reached a more respectable building, with a small sign hanging over the door, “Dr. Whale, DDS, Professional and Cosmetic Dentistry.”

            Peter went for the handle and Felix yanked his arm.

            “We’re not going in the _front_.” he said. Felix walked around the side of the building, pulling Peter behind him, down a narrow alley that had no security cameras. There was an unmarked door on the left, chipped blue paint falling off of it. Felix reached up and knocked.

            There was a squeak and the peephole opened.

            “Yes?” a man’s voice answered.

            “We have an appointment at eleven.” Felix said. “Slightly sent us.”

            The peephole squeaked closed, and there was some rattling as locks were undone, and then the door squeaked open.

            He was still dressed in the professional scrubs of a dental hygienist. Peter guessed that he also worked the front desk of the legitimate part of the office.

            “Come on in, Felix.” he said, smiling. Felix stepped inside and pulled Peter in behind him, and the door slammed closed.

            They walked through the back storage room and up a short flight of stairs. The hygienist opened the door at the top, and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like a normal dental room, a patient chair, mirrors, x-ray machine.

            The hygienist laughed when he saw Peter’s face.

            “We’re in the actual office.” he said. “We just know how important discretion is for our customers. And we keep the door locked, so no other patients can accidentally walk in.”

            Felix felt Peter relax beside him and he felt the unusual need to put his arms around his shoulders. He did so, and felt Peter melt into him, acting more like an omega than he ever had.

            “It’s okay, baby.” Felix said, whispering into his hood.

            “Awww.” the hygienist said. “You guys are adorable.” Then, “You have payment?”

            Felix unzipped the backpack on Peter’s back and showed it to him. He glanced down in at the pile of cash and gave a bright smile.

            “I’ll go get the dentist, then.” he said, leaving the room through the door that led into the rest of the office.

            Felix reached up and pulled Peter’s hood down, so he could stroke his hair.

            “Not like you to be nervous.”

            “I’m getting my teeth yanked out by a man who makes his living as a criminal.”

            Felix leaned over and kissed his forehead.

            “He’s the best in the business. You can afford the best. He does lots of famous, important people. You’ll be fine.”

            Peter sneered. Even when he was in full-omega mode, he was still his bratty self. Felix loved him.

            The door opened and a tall, young man with blond hair walked in. The hygienist came in behind him and shut and locked the door.

            Dr. Whale extended his hand out to Felix and gave him a bright smile. Felix shook it back, keeping his other arm tightly around Peter’s shoulders.

            “Felix, it’s a pleasure to meet you. And this must be your omega.” he said, looking at Peter, who buried his face in Felix’s chest.

            “It’s okay, son. Your secret is safe with me.” he said. “If I went around spilling the beans on everyone I worked on, well. I’d be out of business. And in prison.” he laughed. “Trust me, I don’t want that. I’m actually breaking the law, so I stand as much to risk as you do, hmm?”

            Peter turned to glare at him.

            “Hardly.”

            Dr. Whale shrugged.

            “Ah, there’s the spunk the paparazzi always says you have.”

            Peter sneered at him. Felix pet his hair.

            Dr Whale sat down on his dental stool and leaned on the counter.

            “Alright, so what stages are you at?”

            Felix opened his mouth and pulled back his upper lip, to show the gaps where his teeth had been.

            “Ah, very early. Perfect, then we can do this the right way.” he said. “Here’s the way I suggest to do it. Today, we’ll pull out Peter’s canines, and I’ll take impressions. Don’t worry, I never send any names to the lab. They think they’re replacing fangs for an Alpha who had them lost due to root canals. If anyone researches it, they’re for a patent…” Dr Whale held his hand out for the chart, and the hygienist gave it to him. “Ah, Doug Stryer.”

            Peter buried himself deeper into Felix’s chest. He wrapped both of his arms around him.

            “In about two weeks, you’ll come back, and your brand new fang implants will be ready, and I’ll insert them. You’ll have mouth soreness for about a week, and possibly some swelling. Which is perfect, because that’s what naturally happens for an Alpha who's teething.” he said.

            “As for you,” he said to Felix. “I have to wait until your fangs grow in, fully, before I take impressions. Then I send out of the country for caps to be made. They snap on easily and remove easily. And this variety doesn’t fall off accidentally. Very high quality. They tend to last about a year before they wear out…or rather, before most Alphas poke holes through them. I’ll give you ten to start.”

            Felix nodded curtly. Dr. Whale turned to a box of gloves on the counter and pulled them on with a snap.

            “Are we ready?”

            Felix put his finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his face to look at him.

            “If you want to change your mind…” he said softly. Peter’s face hardened and he glared, pushing Felix away and plopping himself down into the chair. Felix grinned.

            “Just get it over with, doc.” he said, and Dr. Whale laughed before he brought over a needle to start numbing Peter’s mouth.

 

            He was delirious from pain medication when they left, wobbling as he walked, clutching Felix’s side. He was _truly_ helpless now; unable to think clearly at all, and having no idea where he was. The absorption sticks in his mouth got full of blood fairly quickly. Peter spat them onto the sidewalk and pulled out another pair, shoving them into the new gaps between his front teeth.

            “Not home.” he managed to say, or tried to say, through the cotton. Felix squeezed his shoulder.

            “I know, babe.” he said. They got on the local bus and Felix pulled out his phone, calling Ashley.

            “We need to stay at your place.” he said. “Sorry I didn’t think of it before.”

            “No problem.” she replied. “Key’s in the dead plant to the left.”

            Felix led Peter up the stairs of Ashley’s apartment. He sat him down gently on the couch and held out his palm.

            Peter spat out the blood-soaked cotton and put in another pair. He understood now why the dentist had given him an entire bag of them.

            “Ashley said our cover’s working just fine.” Felix said. “Your dad hasn’t even questioned it.”

            Peter nodded, then winced. Felix sat down on the couch beside him, and he gently leaned against his shoulder. Felix stroked his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

            “You’re so brave.” he said, and Peter snorted. “No, you are.” Felix insisted.

            He could practically _hear_ Peter’s need to argue, but he wasn’t able to say a word, and for a short while, at least, Felix kind of liked him like that. He picked up the remote and turned on Peter’s favorite shows, stroking his hair softly, trying to comfort him as only a soulmate could.

 

           The next problem that presented itself were the muscles. It was easy to hide Felix’s. He’d been wearing baggy clothes his entire life, so when he wore slightly baggier ones, nobody noticed. But Peter couldn’t stay his usual scrawny self. He had to bulk up, at least _some_. Not all Alphas became hugely muscular, but they all changed in a noticeable way from how they’d been as children.

            After two weeks of working out, he at least had some tone. After the tooth incident he’d stopped working out for a few days, but as soon as the pain faded he went right back to it; pumping iron early in the morning and late at night, twice a day, drinking muscle- building shakes, and there was some difference, but it wasn’t enough.

            “No.” Felix said.

            “Just for a few weeks, to speed it up. Then I’ll keep up appearances with weightlifting only.”

            “I said _no_.” Felix growled, Peter’s cursor hovering over the order for steroids on his computer. “It will fuck you up in ways you can’t predict, _no_.”

            Peter growled at him, the sound whistling a bit as the air pushed through the holes where his canines had once been.

            “My father’s already been eyeing me, asking why I’m still wearing the same suit size as last month. He keeps worrying I’m not ‘developing properly’.”

            “We’ll figure something else out.”

            “Felix, there _is_ nothing else, this…”

            Felix growled deep and low, the sound twice as menacing as when Peter did it. He leaned his lips down to Peter’s neck and scraped his newly emerged fangs along his skin. Peter trembled and grew limp, tilting his head to the side, letting Felix in.

            “Okay.” Peter whispered. “Okay.”

            Satisfied, Felix stood up and furrowed his brow, thinking.

            “No, come back.” Peter whispered. “Do more of that.”

            Felix leaned down and pressed his fangs to Peter’s neck, pushing so he could _feel_ them, but not hard enough to make any marks. He growled again, and Peter trembled under him, pushing the keyboard under the desk.

            “Take me to the bed.” he whispered, and Felix eagerly complied, wrapping his arms under Peter and lifting him up bridal-style, carrying him to Peter’s queen sized bed.

            He dumped him on it roughly and was on top of him in seconds, crushing Peter beneath his body as he traced his lips over his neck. Felix slid out his tongue, dragging it up to Peter’s ear, making him inhale sharply.

            Peter’s arms wrapped up around Felix’s neck and pulled him closer.

            “We should have sex when we’re both fully lucid.” he said.

            It took every ounce of self-control Felix had not to bite into Peter’s skin then. He pulled his mouth back from his neck and crushed them to his lips instead, making Peter groan up into him. He raised a knee, sliding it up between Felix’s legs, and Felix ground down onto it, growling softly into Peter’s mouth.

            He pulled his lips back to yank Peter’s shirt over his head in one rough motion, both of them grinning at each other before Felix dove his lips straight for Peter’s right nipple.

            He keened, and arched his back, tangling his fingers in Felix’s blond waves. His breaths came faster, his chest panting as his fingers clutched at the bottom of Felix’s shirt, scrabbling to pull it up and over his head. He managed to get it off and ran his fingers greedily over Felix’s muscular shoulders, down his toned back, over the six-pack he now sported on his abdomen.

            “Fuck, you’re so damn sexy.” he said. Felix growled and bit his nipple, and Peter mewled. Felix grabbed his wrists and yanked them above Peter’s head, pinning them down to the mattress as he ground his hips roughly against Peter’s.           

            “Mmmph.” Peter said, lifting his head, exposing his neck, instincts driving his body to show he was compliant, willing, available. Felix’s scent wafted over his nose and he whined, bucking up to rub their dicks together through their jeans.

            “Please.” he said, his voice more pleading than he’d expected. Felix’s ears bloomed red as he heard his omega beg for him. He pulled his mouth away from Peter’s swollen nipple, dragging his fingers down Peter’s arms, lightly scratching them. He inched his face down Peter’s stomach, licking as he went, raking his nails down his sides, across his chest, pushing harder there, enough to leave marks.

            His teeth reached Peter’s jeans, and his fingers shortly after. He had his pants undone and yanked to his knees and off in seconds, and dragged his tongue eagerly over Peter’s cock, feeling it swell.

            “Daa…ammmmnnn…” Peter groaned, raising his hips up. Felix sucked his small dick into his mouth eagerly, wrapping his tongue around it, lapping at the tip, pulling every bit of flesh into his mouth. Peter whined, keeping his hands above his head, because that was where Felix had put them. Had commanded them to be. He wanted to see Felix; he wanted to explore his new body, he wanted to feel his powerful muscles…but he also wanted this.

            Felix sucked, and Peter cried out, arching his back again. Felix’s hands came up to his hips and held him down, preventing him from moving. Peter tried to fight him, and _couldn’t_. He was _strong_ , even though _Peter_ had been working out for the past month and Felix had done nothing but sit in the corner and read; Peter was no match for Felix’s strength. It sent shivers up his spine and made his ears burn. His dick swelled until it was rock-hard, and he felt himself starting to leak from his ass.

            “Mmmmm…” Felix purred, shoving Peter’s legs open. He sucked his lips up, up, and pulled off of Peter’s dick with a pop. Peter cried out, and Felix dragged his tongue down the underside of his dick, over his balls, covered in thin wisps of hair. Felix’s tongue found Peter’s hole and he licked over it. Peter screamed.

            Felix smiled and licked again. Peter’s arm flew to cover his mouth, hoping no one had heard him. He shuddered as Felix continued to lick him, lapping up the small amount of wetness that leaked out of him, simply from being turned on. Felix dove his tongue in deeper, tasting Peter, eating him out.

            His body shook with want as it remembered its heat. Remembered being filled. Remembered Felix inside him.

            “Oh, please, Felix.” he said. “Please take me.”

            Felix growled into Peter’s ass and he tightened his fingers in his hair.

            “Please.”

            Felix stood up abruptly, his face burning red from desire. He reached his fingers down to his jeans and dropped them, revealing more muscles along his thighs, his shins, his ass. Peter hardly noticed them as his gaze went straight to Felix’s enormous dick, almost twice the size it had been their first time, only a month ago.

            “Holy shit.” Peter said, his eyes unable to leave the sight as Felix crawled back over him. Peter felt the warmth of his body as he covered him, pressing them together, Felix’s dick hot and hard against his leg.

            “Fff…uck.” Peter said as Felix kissed him, deeply, crushing his head into the bed. “You’re so fucking huge, how am I supposed…”  
            “You’re different, too.” Felix growled in his ear, a delighted smirk on his lips. “Mmmm, so open, so empty, ready for me.” he said. Peter twitched at the words. Felix rose up onto his knees and shoved Peter’s legs apart with his own. He was so incredibly _strong_ ; he had the ability to put Peter’s body however he desired; and Peter had no interest in arguing with him.

            The tip of Felix’s dick slid up between Peter’s legs, pressing against his entrance.

            “Open for me, baby.” Felix purred, kissing gently down Peter’s neck. Peter groaned as he felt Felix’s heat, so hard, so huge, push against him, and he _wanted him_. He wanted him inside, so deep, so badly. His body burned and he could feel it then; newly developed muscles, where no one could see them, internal, ready, waiting. He thought about opening for Felix, and he did.

            “Mmmm, so good.” Felix said, pushing forward, forcing Peter open further. Peter’s head flew back and he cried out as Felix slid into him, filling him, _stretching_ him. He could take so much _more_ of him now; and Felix had more to give. Peter trembled as Felix slid in deep, deep, so deep, deeper than he’d ever gone the last time. His large hands moved up to clasp Peter’s fingers, and they clenched their hands together as Felix came to rest, buried fully inside Peter.

            “Oh, yes.” Peter whispered, as he felt something deep within him ring with pleasure as Felix’s cock pressed against it.

            Felix pulled back halfway, and thrust. Peter screamed. He thrust again, and again, shoving Peter’s body up the bed from the force. Desire bloomed through Peter’s body, spreading through every nerve, every organ he had, Felix pushing him open, pressing against that _spot_ and holy shit, it felt amazing.

            Peter tried to keep his eyes open; he wanted to _see_ Felix; he watched with adoration as his muscles flexed, his back, his shoulders, his stomach, his hips, all working together to drive himself deeper into Peter. Peter eagerly spread his legs, trying to push himself back down, to get more of Felix into him, but he was no match for the force of Felix’s thrusts.

            Instead, Peter lifted his legs, wrapping them around Felix’s back. He wanted to be close. He wanted to be attached, be together, be one. His body sang out to his fingertips, everything burning with passion. Felix lifted his face and looked into his eyes, and Peter melted.

            He relaxed, and let his body be used for Felix’s pleasure. He felt his muscles, new ones, and pulled. Felix grunted, and Peter pulled again. Sucking Felix into him. He groaned, and Peter _pulled_.

            When Felix tried to pull out, he couldn’t get all the way. He drove back into Peter, groaning as Peter stroked his cock with the inside of his walls. He pulled him in, shaking, sweating with effort, delighted that he could return the pleasure to his partner. He pulsed along Felix’s cock, until he felt it swell, until he felt it stretch him as far as he thought he could stretch.

            “Unnggghhh….” Felix said, and his entire body shook. He drove in harder and faster, plunging deep into Peter until hot cum exploded from him, driving deep into Peter, filling him with Felix’s pleasure. Peter groaned as he watched Felix’s face, drowned in bliss, his eyes closed as he felt ecstasy surge through his body.

            Felix shook, his thrusts slowing, the pulses Peter felt inside him weakening. Felix’s hand slid down to Peter’s dick and he wrapped it in his palm. He pulled down, the pulls matching the pulses Peter still felt inside him, and Peter moaned. He bucked his own hips, pushing himself up into Felix’s hand even as Felix pulled out of him, mess leaking everywhere on the bed. That somehow did him in, and Peter cried out, squirting his own cum onto his chest, white mess getting all over his stomach and Felix’s hand.

            Felix sighed, and collapsed onto his stomach beside Peter. He wrapped his arms around Peter, cum everywhere, all over them, and pulled Peter’s back tightly against his stomach. He kissed his neck gently.

            “Mine.” he whispered, and fell asleep. Peter snuggled into him, wrapping his own arms over Felix’s to keep him close. “Yours.” he said softly.

            They called Ashley to come and wash the sheets.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

            Two more weeks went by. They were now six weeks past presenting, and Peter’s muscles were finally starting to show. He wore a tank top around the house a few times, parading in front of his father, a smirk of pride on his face. His father beamed, ruffling his hair, earning a low growl from Felix when he wasn’t looking. He attributed the growl to Peter and slapped him on the shoulder, walking out of the room with a wine glass in his hand.

            Felix snorted.

            “You actually _worked_ for your muscles.” he said. “Your dad has everything fucking backwards.”

            Peter shrugged.

            “I’m only in a relationship with him for the money, Fee.”

            Felix glared at the door Rumple had left through, snarling and bearing his fangs at his back.

            Then Belle walked in through the door. She yelped and jumped back. Felix hissed and shut his mouth quickly, staring down at the floor as his blood turned cold. He felt Peter tense beside him.

            “Everything alright, dearie?” Rumple shouted from the other room. Belle stared at Felix, her eyes narrowing, and then her gaze shifted to Peter, who had a pleading expression on his face.

            “Everything’s fine.” she said. “Peter just…frightened me. With his fangs.” she said. She walked slowly across the room, pausing a few feet in front of both of them.

            “If you say a _single word_ to him, I swear I’ll…”

            Felix elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up.

            “She’s already covering for us, asshole.” he said.

            Belle stared at the two of them. She leaned in a bit towards Felix and inhaled. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. A slow, wide smile spread across her face.

            “Oh, this is just beautiful.” she said. “Rumple, in all his bigotry, having _this_ happen.”

            “I _swear_ Belle, if you _say a single word_ …”

            Felix moved to stand behind Peter and wrapped his hand around his head to cover his mouth.

            “Belle, I know he’s possibly the worst stepson imaginable…”

            She nodded, but the smile on her lips was only spreading wider. Her bright eyes glanced at the two of them, back and forth, from Felix to Peter to Felix.

            “You two really _are_ adorable.” she said. “Just made for each other.”

            Peter snarled and Felix tightened his grip on his mouth.

            “And it’s not an act at all.” she said. “You _definitely_ take after your father.” she said, pulling out a dining table chair and sitting down on it. “But I think we have a lot to discuss, don’t you?”

            Felix gave Peter one more glare, as a warning, and released his mouth.

            “Sit and be good.” Felix commanded. Peter _glared_ at him, but obeyed.

            Belle sighed.

            “Oh, if only I could ever cross Rumple like that.” she said wistfully. “But he doesn’t care about what I think. Or feel.”

            Ugliness boiled up inside of Felix. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t how an Alpha should be. An Alpha should _protect_.

            He realized he was growling. Peter squeezed his leg and he calmed down.

            “You aren’t going to run and tell him the news that would destroy his dreams?” Peter said. “Wouldn’t that be pleasant for you?”

            Belle balked.

            “And destroy _your_ dreams in the process? Peter, I’d hoped you knew me better than that.”

            “But I’m horrible to you. What do you care?”

            Belle’s eyes flicked up to Felix, and then back down to Peter. She leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees, speaking softly.

            “Look, you’re young. You have a life ahead of you, and you already treat Felix with _so_ much more respect than Rumple treats me.”

            “Treat…Belle, _he_ treats _me_ , I don’t…”

            “Oh, stop. Your father has put such awful ideas into your head. An Alpha-omega relationship is a _partnership_. Both halves are different, but equal. There are plenty of cases where an overbearing, abusive omega makes life hell for their Alpha. You could chose to be that way, but you aren’t. Like it or not, Felix depends on you. You have money, power, and his heart. You hold a _lot_ over him; and yet you never use it to hurt him. You’re kind, if only to one person, Peter, and I respect that.”

            Peter stared at her as if she had seven heads. Felix pulled Peter into his arms, sliding him off of his chair and into Felix’s lap. He stroked his hair and placed gentle kisses to his temple.

            “You’re a really great mother to us, Belle.” Felix said. “We appreciate you keeping our secret.”

            She smiled sweetly at them.

            “It’s not my secret to tell.” she said. “You two live your lives how you see fit. Though you should probably be more careful with the…” she pointed at her teeth, and Felix blushed.

            “Yeah, we’re working on it.” he said. She nodded.

            “Belle, where’s my tea?” Rumple shouted from the next room. She sighed heavily and rose, her mate mark old and scarred on her neck, barely visible above the high collar she wore.

            “He…doesn’t keep it fresh?” Peter asked. Her fingers went up to it and she sighed.

            “No.” she replied. “He doesn’t like feeling my emotions. He lets it fade.”

            Felix saw the sour look on Peter’s face.

            “I’m sorry. Belle, when he finally croaks, I’m gonna do right by you, okay?”

            She smiled sweetly at him.

            “I hope, that by the time that happens, you are far away from this life, Peter.” she said. “But thank you.”

            “Belle!”

            “Coming!” she shouted, walking towards the kitchen to fetch the tea she hadn’t yet gotten. Peter leaned his head on Felix’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he stroked his fingers through his hair.

            “Please tell me we will never be like that.” he whispered.

            “We will never be like that.” Felix said, stroking his fingers down Peter’s neck, tracing his skin. “I’ll keep the bond as fresh and strong as the day I take you.”

            Peter curled into his arms, allowing his vulnerability to show, as he only did for Felix, as only Felix ever saw.

 

            A few days later, Felix got the text that Peter’s teeth were in.

            They walked into the back storage room and the hygienist indicated they should wait on a pair of folding chairs.

            “There’s another patient in his back room right now.” he said. “But I’ll happily take your payment.”

            Felix handed the money over silently, putting his arm around Peter’s shoulder when he sat back down.

            “You good?” he asked. Peter shrugged.

            “Can’t hurt worse than pulling the real ones did.”

            Felix brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair.

            “How are we gonna work this when we get back? Your dad just saw you yesterday without the tiniest hint of fang poking through.”  
            Peter shrugged.

            “I can easily avoid him for two weeks.” he said. “That’s how long yours took to come in.”

            Felix nodded.

            “That puts us at two months.” he said.

            Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Every omega had a different heat cycle; they could vary anywhere from three to six months apart, and they didn’t yet know where Peter’s would fall. He could go into heat as early as a month from now, and they had to be sure they were ready.

            “All that’s left is how to hide it after you claim me.” he said, laying his head on Felix’s shoulders and curling into him.

            “I think I’ve found an answer for that.” he said. “There’s a gel that acting companies use for professional costumes, and stuff. You know, when they make alien faces on actors. You can use it to hide the scar on your neck, we just have to get…good at painting it to match the rest of your skin. And it can’t really get wet.”

            Peter shrugged.

            “No more public pool parties for me.”

            He was trying to joke, but Felix could hear the sadness in his voice. He leaned forward so he could see Peter’s face better.     

            “What is it?”

            Peter sighed and raised his green eyes to look into Felix’s face.

            “I don’t want to hide your mark.” he said. “I want the world to know I belong to you. I belong to you, and yet I rule your life; I’m your Alpha out of heat; you’re my Alpha in heat. It’s perfect and we have to fucking hide it.”

            Felix didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have an answer. All he could do was reach out and squeeze Peter’s hand.

            “At least they’ll know we’re _together_.” he said. Peter nodded and leaned back in his seat, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

            The door at the top of the stairs opened, and three pairs of feet walked down. The hygienist came first, followed by another couple. Peter inhaled sharply and stiffened. Two omegas, their scent as plain as day, holding hands, the male one with a swollen mouth from having work done to appear like an Alpha. Lesbians, doing the same thing Felix and Peter were doing, to hide the true nature of their relationship from the world.

            They both glanced at Felix warily, and Peter buried his face into his neck to hide who he was. They stopped and said something softly to the hygienist, handed over some cash, and left.

            “Just a few more minutes while I clean the room, and it’s your turn.” he said cheerfully, walking back up the stairs. Peter removed his face from Felix’s neck.

            “We’re one of them, now.”

            Felix looked over at him quizzically.

            “One of who?”

            Peter make a face, as if there was a bad taste on his tongue.

            “Queers.” he said. “You know. Alphas who date other Alphas, omegas who date other omegas, and then…us. People who…come here, have _this_ done.” he said, pointing to the gaps in his teeth.

            “There’s nothing wrong with queers.” Felix said. “It’s society’s problem, for forcing rules on people instead of just letting them be themselves.”

            “ _You_ feel that way, okay? _You_ were raised like that.”

            “I wasn’t _raised_ , dipshit.” Felix said. “I grew up around all the riffraff, and yeah, there are a lot of _people like us_ who _weren’t_ born into money, who get cast into the shit life, okay?”

            “They aren’t _people like us_ , they’re _freaks_. How in hell can two omegas see each other through heat? How can they protect each other? Aren’t like, lesbians the most frequent victims of crime or something? And gays make even less sense! What, do both Alphas bite each other? Are they like, double-bonded? Does that even _work_?!”

            Felix’s fists tensed more tightly with every ignorant word that fell from Peter’s mouth. He stood and shouted at him.

“Those are all _their business_ , Peter! What makes one couple happy is no one else’s concern! They’re exactly like us, because they’re doing things that are right for _them_ , not how society says they ‘should’ do it. Can you not be an asshole for _five minutes_?”

            Felix hadn’t meant to raise his voice; but once he stopped speaking he heard it echo through the storage room. Peter stood up and hissed at him.

            “I’ll be however I _want_ to be.” he said. “And if I’m upset over becoming…like _them_ , then I’m going to be _upset_.”

            The hygienist cleared his throat and Peter whirled around, his eyes flashing.

            “Should we do this another time?” he asked.

            Peter stepped forward and stood straight and tall.

            “No, let’s get this over with.” he said. The hygienist looked at him, uncertain.

            “Are you sure? This is a permanent modification, and you two seem…”

            “I’m just mad at him.” Peter said. “I still _love_ him. This is the life we’ve been given and we don’t have a _choice_ , okay? _Just do it_.”

            The hygienist looked at Peter oddly.

            “You don’t have to justify your lifestyle to _me_.” he said. “I’m all for queer rights.”

            Peter fumed, balling his hands into fists.

            “I don’t want rights! I want false fangs, now stop talking and get them in my mouth, or shall I take back my cash?!”

            The hygienist shrugged and rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs, Peter stomping after him, Felix glaring as his back.

            His anger didn’t last long; however. The moment Peter screamed in pain from the procedure, Felix’s hand shot out to clasp his. He squeezed it back, and without a word, their fight was over. Peter was an ass; but Felix also loved him, and the unfairness of the world, the reasons why they had to do this, and whether it was worth arguing over all faded to the back of his mind. He cared about none of it, any of it, while Peter needed him. They could always argue later.

            When Peter was done, his mouth was swollen. The dentist gave Felix instructions about keeping ice on it and how to take the pain medication, and Peter wobbled as he tried to stand up. Felix set him gently down on a chair in the corner of the room, and then sat in the chair himself to be fitted for caps.

            “Alright, open up.” he said. Felix opened his mouth and the dentist whistled.

            “Wow, you have a nice pair there.” he said. “You know, you could make a nice chunk of money if you sell them…”

            Felix snarled.

            “Alright, just thought I’d mention it.” he said. He pulled out a drawer and started mixing the impression paste. He stuck it on Felix’s upper teeth and had to let it set. Felix couldn’t move for five minutes, and while he was stuck there Peter slumped over, falling asleep with his face pressed into the countertop from the effect of the dental drugs.

            “He’s a little firecracker, isn’t he?” the hygienist said. Felix nodded.

            The dentist pulled the impression paste off and Felix spat the gross taste out in the little sink thing.

            Dr. Whale examined the impressions left in the paste by Felix’s fangs.

            “This…may be a little more difficult than I thought.” he said. “You’ve got a really big set of fangs.”

            Felix frowned.

            “What does that mean?”

            “I don’t think caps will work for you. We’ll have to get a cover for your entire top row of teeth, to lengthen your regular ones enough so your fangs don’t stand out. If we just cover them, they’ll still be noticeably longer than the rest of your teeth.”

            Felix shrugged.

            “Whatever you have to do.” he said.

            The dentist made some notes.

            “The good news for you is, these types of devices tend to last longer. Don’t wear out as quick. It’ll take a bit for you to re-learn how to talk without a lisp, though.”

            Felix shrugged.

            “Don’t do much talking, anyway.”

            The hygienist gave him a strange look, then shrugged it off. Felix was glad Peter was asleep.

            He rose and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him easily down the staircase with his new-grown strength.

            “You can come back in a week to pick up your tooth cover.” the dentist said. “And then I won’t need to see you again until you need to order a new one.”

            Felix turned and shook the dentist’s hand, even as he held Peter in his arms.

            “Thank you.” he said. The dentist smiled at him, bright and fake.

            “Thank _you_.” he said. “Enjoy your day.”

           

            “We need to do something about our scents.” Felix said while they lay locked up in Peter’s room, avoiding Rumple and the staff while they pretended Peter’s fangs were growing in. He sat with two ice packs pressed to his cheeks, leaning on a stack of pillows on the bed as he flipped through the channels.

            “I thought we said we’d just always be together, and they’d mix…” Peter said, his words lisping as he tried to speak around the new fangs in his mouth.

            “Those omegas in the dentist office recognized me as Alpha _immediately_.” he said. “ The only reason your father’s been fooled so far is because he _wants_ to be.”

            Peter looked over at him, looking more vulnerable than he normally would, with the ice packs held to his face.

            “What do you want to do?”

            Felix brought the laptop over and showed Peter the products he’d been looking at. Masking body washes, soaps, shampoos, deodorants.

            “It can’t fool anyone if they scent one of us, but from a few feet away, they say it works.” he said.

            “Fuck, these prices are hideous.” Peter said. His shouting caused his gums to start bleeding and he cursed, shoving cotton into his mouth. He sighed. “Whatever. Just…buy them.”

            Peter turned his face away, then, trying to hide his expression from Felix.

            Felix shoved the laptop away and lay down beside Peter, pulling him into his arms.

            “I jutht…never wanted to be thith way.” Peter said. , lisping again because of the cotton in his mouth. “Never thought…I’d turn out like thith…”

            Felix stroked his fingers through his hair and tried to hide the pain on his face. He only had a few more weeks left where he would be able to do that…hide his feelings from Peter, like this. Then they would be bonded, and there wouldn’t be a single emotion they could keep from each other.

            “I just want …I just…I don’t even fucking know.” Peter said. Felix pulled his head against his shoulder and pet his hair.

            “You don’t have to know, okay?” he said. “We’ll figure it out as we go.”

 

            They ordered the deodorizing products, and the costume gel, and had it all shipped to Ashley’s place. She snuck it up to Peter’s quarters in a laundry basket, where no one would be the wiser because the companies used bottles that resembled mainstream products. After Peter realized that they would be doing this for the long-term, he increased the wad of cash he gave her on pay day, and asked her if it was enough.

            “Actually.” she said. “I’ve kind of…been bragging to my friends that I…know you guys, and they won’t believe me.” she said. “I was hoping like, we could go out in public together? Maybe, you know. Be seen as friends.

            Peter sneered at her, but Felix smiled.

            “Well, not right now.” he said, stroking his fingers over Peter’s swollen cheeks. “We’re sort of…avoiding the public eye.”

            “Oh! I get it.” she said, a shine in her eye as she sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed. He sat up and growled viciously at her, and she yelped and stood up.

            “Do you _need_ to be so territorial?” Felix snapped at him. Peter snarled. Felix sighed.

            “You know what? Sure, Ashley. The more people who know us, who keep reinforcing that Peter’s an Alpha, the better off we are. Once we’re fully transitioned and can appear in public again, sure.”

            Peter glared at Felix as he leaned against the headboard, holding an ice pack to his face.

            “I hate this plan.” he said. Felix smiled.

            “Good.” he turned back to Ashley, who had stars in her eyes.

            “I’m gonna be _famous_.” she said as she danced out of the room. Peter snarled, which caused his teeth to bleed again. He cursed and shoved more cotton in his mouth.

           

            The next day, Peter’s mouth finally stopped bleeding. They were still hiding out in his rooms, waiting until two weeks had passed and it would make sense for him to have fully-grown in fangs. They spent their time practicing with the gel, first making bitemark-looking scars on Peter’s neck, then trying to cover it up.

            “This will only work after it scars over.” Peter said. “What about when it’s still fresh?”

            “Nope, this’ll work.” Felix said. “They use it to hide real injuries actors get, when the character isn’t supposed to be hurt.” He looked over the counter in Peter’s enormous bathroom, and it was completely filled with bottles of every kind of make-up, from professional to cheap, as they tried to figure out the right combination to match the color and texture of Peter’s skin.

            They had no idea what they were doing. Nothing they tried looked _remotely_ like normal skin.

            Peter stood in front of the mirror, his hands covered in all kinds of makeup products, his neck looking like a ruined Halloween costume.

            Felix stepped back and pulled out his phone.

            “What are you doing?!” Peter cried, unable to hide the quiver of fear from his voice.

            “Calling Ashley.” he said.

            “What? Why?”

            “Because her makeup always looks amazing. I’m sure she can help us with this.”

            Peter hissed, pulling back his upper lip to study his new fangs in the mirror as Felix called Ashley up.

            When she arrived in the bathroom, she burst out laughing. Peter whirled.

            “This isn’t funny! I’ll give you something to laugh about…” he said, raising up a bottle of foundation to hurl it at her. Felix’s hand covered his and wormed the bottle out from between his fingers. He looked over at Ashley with an apologetic expression.

            “We clearly need your help.” Felix said. Ashley nodded, wiping tears from her shining eyes as she stepped forward.

            “Come here, let me show you how it’s done.” she said.

            After half an hour of experimenting, Felix constantly yelling at Peter to stop fidgeting, she turned him to the mirror and let him look. Peter tilted his neck to the side, his eyes growing wide with amazement.

            “It’s like nothing is there.” he said, reaching up tentative fingers to brush over his neck where the stage gel was. “I can feel it, but I can’t see anything. How did you _do_ that?”

            Ashley laughed. “Years of learning to hide zits in high school?” she offered. Peter spun around, fiercenss on his face.

            “You can’t be our maid anymore.” he said. Ashley’s face fell and Felix stared at him with surprise. “You have to be our personal assistant. I’m going to need you to put this on me, every day for the rest of my life. I’m promoting you. And yes, you’ll be seen with us in public all the time, I hope you’re happy.”

            If her giggle of delight was anything to go by, she was incredibly happy.

 

            When they finally emerged from Peter’s rooms, everything was ready. Their natural scents were masked, and Peter now smelled like an Alpha, so long as you were far enough away. Felix smelled like nothing, or like a Beta; they’d chosen that over making him smell omega. Didn’t need that kind of trouble.

            Peter marched into the dining room during dinner and sat down across from his father without saying a word. Felix silently sat beside him, hood pulled up over his head as always.

            “And just where have you been lately?” his father said.

            Peter grinned, and Rumple dropped the spoon he’d been holding. His face lit up with pride.

            “Ah! Your fangs! Come here, son, let me see!”

            Peter didn’t move from his chair. Rumple ignored his defiance, too overjoyed, and instead rose himself, walking around the table excitedly.

            “Oh, let me see those again.” he said, delight in his eyes. Peter pulled back his upper lip in a snarl, revealing his new fangs…nothing more than a little swelling around his gums, now. They looked perfectly natural.

            “Ah, just beautiful. You take after me just fine.” Rumple said. He smiled and pulled out his phone, taking a picture before Peter had a chance to hiss and close his mouth.

            “I’m posting this on the company website.” Rumple said, walking back around to his seat. “All my associates need to know that _my son_ is finally following in my footsteps. You will be their new boss, soon, working alongside me.” he said. “Just after his next heat.”

            He gestured vaguely in Felix’s direction.

            Then Peter got an idea.

            “Dad, I want a honeymoon.” he said.

            Rumple looked up from his phone, his brow furrowing a bit from the sudden change in conversation.

            “What, now?”

            “No, not _now_ , after I claim him.” he said. Felix’s ears burned red at the phrase. His mind immediately wandered to thoughts of sinking his fangs into Peter’s neck, the way Peter would relax under him, become helpless, compliant, completely _his_.

            “Well of course, if that’s what you want.” Rumple said. “You want to spend time basking in those newleyclaimed feelings for a week or two, before you jump into learning the company. I understand.” Rumple said. “In fact, your mother and I didn’t take a honeymoon; I was already too bogged down by work in the company by then, and I regret it. I’m convinced that not spending enough time with her while she was pregnant with Neal is what made him come out omega.”

            Felix saw Peter’s fingers clutch tightly around his fork. He stopped eating and placed it gently, carefully on the table.

            “How is Neal? Have you heard from him?” Peter asked. Rumple shrugged.

            “I think we got a letter?” he said, turning to look at Belle, who hadn’t said a word this entire time. Neither had Felix. Omegas were not to speak at Rumple’s dinner table unless asked to.

            “Oh, yes, about a month ago.” she said, smiling, but now Felix could see the pain behind her eyes. She was too kind to be treated the way Rumple treated her. It wasn’t right. “He’s carrying a child, he mentioned. A boy. Emma’s going to name it Henry.”

            “Ah, yes, that’s right. Henry. How nice for them.” Rumple replied.

            Rumple took another bite of his dinner as if he’d just been told the neighbors got a new dog.

            “And what about you, Peter? Planning on knocking him up on the first go?”

            Peter growled low under his breath. Rumple laughed.

            “Alright, alright, no rush, you’re young. I understand.” he said. “It’s smarter to wait. As I said, you should spend as much time around him as you can, to make sure the baby comes out properly.”

            Peter ate the rest of his dinner in silence, and Rumple was more than happy to prattle on to himself, three people sitting there doing nothing but eating and listening to him.

 

            The next month went by completely uneventfully. Peter’s gums healed, his muscles bulked up enough to show even through a suit, and Rumple started taking him to the office. At Peter’s insistence Felix came with them, standing silently in the corner, hood up with a brooding expression. They didn’t yet know if their ruse would fool other people, people who didn’t know them, who weren’t so eager to see Peter as Alpha. Felix wasn’t going to allow him to go out into the world alone, unprotected.

            Peter hated every minute of it at first, bored out of his mind, but after his first week he was starting to enjoy watching his father shamelessly manipulate people. He knew every one of their personalities and weaknesses, and exploited each of them to get the results he wanted.

            “So tell me how you think we should handle this equipment problem in Plant 3.” Rumple said, when they had a minute to themselves in the office.

            “Well, if I remember correctly, the manager of Plant 3 actually seems fairly competent.” Peter said. “So I’m going to venture his report to us about how the equipment was faulty is probably accurate. He doesn’t seem like the type to be trying to cover one of his employee’s mistakes.”

            Rumpled nodded in approval.

            “Go on.”

            “So I’m going to argue that the person we need to put pressure on is the manufacturer, threatening them with exposure unless they make it right by us with replacements for the equipment, at no cost to us.”

            Rumple gave a wide grin, showing his own fangs as he glowed with pride. He shoved the desk phone over to Peter.

            “Make it happen.” he said.

 

            There was only one thing left to do to prepare for Peter’s next heat. They had to get him on birth control.

            “No legitimate doctor is going to give me a prescription anonymously.” Peter said. Felix rolled his eyes.

            “Have you not heard of Planned Parenthood?” he said. “That’s like, the _point_ of what they do.”

            Peter balked and jerked back on the bed.

            “The _poor people’s clinic_?”

            Felix glared at him.

            “There’s nothing wrong with it.” he said. “I had lots of friends who used to go there.”

            Peter stared at the wall for awhile and didn’t say anything.

            “I’m everything my dad hates. Everything he votes against, every opinion he has at the dinner table, every cause he donates money to, are all things to get rid of people like me…us.” he added on.

            Felix sat down gently on the bed and squeezed Peter’s shoulder.

            “If you…if you decide you don’t want this life, don’t want to live here, under his roof, you know I’ll follow you anywhere.”

            Peter turned and looked into his eyes, silver and strong and sure.

            “I know.” he said. “But I want my dad’s money. I like my _life_ , I _like_ being rich, I just…can’t stand _him_.” he said. “It’s fine. We’ll go to the clinic. I’ll trust you about their being discreet.”

            “They _legally_ cannot disclose your medical records to anyone without your permission, even though you’re a minor. Omega’s rights.”

            Peter snorted.

            “Who would ever thought I’d give a fuck.”

            Felix sighed and pulled Peter into his arms. Even though he was living the life of an Alpha in the public eye, he was still learning first-hand about all the obstacles omegas faced—just to get simple things like healthcare and safety.

 

            Peter fidgeted as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic. He glanced around at the other people in the waiting room from under one of Felix’s hoods, pulled deep over his face, along with a pair of cheap sunglasses to hide who he was. He kept his face buried in Felix’s shoulder, peering out from under the cloth, staring at the other patients.

            Most of them were omegas. Most of them were either alone, or with a friend. There was only one other Alpha in the waiting room, and her attention was fully on her omega, her fingers absently stroking the claim mark on her neck, soothing her.

            “Peter.” the nurse called out from the doorway. Felix rose, and Peter with him, and they walked together into the back hall. They followed the nurse, a tired looking Beta, deep bags under her eyes as she led them to an exam room.

            “Alright honey, I’m gonna need for you to take that sweatshirt off so I can take your blood pressure.”

            Peter immediately glanced up at Felix with fear.

            “It’s okay. They have to keep you being here confidential.” he reassured.

            “That’s right. Privacy laws, no one will know you were here, sweetie.” the nurse said, her tone tired but kind.

            Peter reached up and pulled the sunglasses from his face. The nurse paused for a moment when she saw who it was…and then went back to typing on Peter’s chart.

            “I know you recognize me.” he said.

            “I’m just a nurse, and you’re just my patient.” she said. “My only concern is giving you proper care, okay?” she said. “Starting with your blood pressure.”

            Peter nodded, and pulled down the zipper. He handed the hoodie to Felix who took it and sat down in a chair in the corner, while the nurse took Peter’s vitals.

            “Okay, very good. Now what brings you here today?” she asked, sitting down at the computer and making notes.

            “I…uh…need. Birth control.” he said, his face blushing. He shoved his fingers under his thighs and crossed his feet as they dangled over the side of the table.

            “Okay, we can provide that for you. Is there any chance you may already be pregnant?”  

            She asked it as if it was a routine question. Peter’s entire face paled. He didn’t answer. He glanced over at Felix, who froze.

            The nurse stopped typing and looked over at their faces.

            “I’m going to assume that’s a yes.”

            “Can you…can…can you get…can that happen…on your first…heat?” Peter asked, the paleness in his face contrasting with the deep blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

            “It’s less likely, but yes. We’ll do a pregnancy test, then.”

            Peter looked ready to pass out.

            “And when was your last heat?” she asked, again as if this were a routine question.

            “Um…uh…” he flustered.

            “Ten weeks ago.” Felix said. The nurse typed that down.

            “And I’m guessing you’re in a monogamous relationship?”

            Peter nodded, staring down at his hands.

            “And how many times have you had intercourse this past heat cycle?”

            “Oh my _God_ , do you really need to _know_ that?” he asked.

            “The more information we have, the better care we’re able to give you.” she stated matter-of-factly. “But you don’t _have_ to tell us, no.”

            “Two.” Felix said. “One in heat, one outside of it.”

            Peter turned to glare at him. Felix gave him a look that said _trust me_ , and he went back to staring at his hands.

            “Okay, then. Here, put a urine sample in this and we’ll get you tested for pregnancy.”

            She rose and handed Peter a plastic cup, writing his name on the side in black marker. She then handed him a medical gown.

            “After you come back, undress and put this on, so the doctor can give you an exam.”

            She left, and Peter stared at her, frozen as stone.

            Felix rose up to stand in front of him. He put his palms on the sides of his face and lifted it up, so Peter looked into his eyes.

            “I’m right here.” he said. “You’re gonna be fine.”

            “This is bullshit.” Peter said. “I’m not an _omega_.”

            Felix gave him a pained look. He didn’t know what to say, so he kissed Peter on the forehead and took the gown from him.

            “Just go pee in the cup.” he said.

            Peter growled at him and hopped down onto the floor, marching out into the hallway, a mixture of anger and absolute terror such that only he could pull off.

            After he’d done that, he returned and yanked the gown out of Felix’s hands, stripping his clothes off with fury and pulling the gown on so roughly he ripped it.

            “Whatever.” he said, hoisting himself back up onto the exam table. “Just get this overwith.”

            A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

            “Come in.” Felix said. Peter sneered at him. It opened and a middle-aged Beta doctor walked in, white lab coat pristine but open in the front, revealing scrubs with cute puppies on them. She had a stethoscope around her neck and short black hair that was starting to grow a few strands of grey.

            She smiled as she walked in and stuck out her hand towards Peter.

            “Hello, I’m Dr. Nolan.” she said. “Pleased to meet you.”

            Peter crossed his arms over his chest. Felix sighed and stuck his hand out to shake hers.

            “Sorry about him. He’s being stubborn to hide how afraid he is.”

            “Kiss my ass, Felix.” Peter growled. Dr. Nolan smiled.

            “Oh, it’s alright to be nervous.” she said, looking through the compute records. “I see here this is your first exam. You just presented…ten weeks ago?”

            “Do we _need_ to keep repeating these things?” Peter shouted. Felix reached over and combed his fingers through his hair.

            “And you’re not bonded yet?” she asked.

            “ _No_.” Peter snarled. “Now can you tell me whether I’m knocked up?”

            The doctor pulled up another screen and smiled.

            “No, you are not pregnant.” she said. Peter sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping with relief.

            “Okay. Okay.” he said, leaning sideways to rest his head on Felix’s chest. Felix continued stroking his hair.

            “Alright, let’s begin the exam.” the doctor said, putting on a pair of gloves. Felix stepped back and sat in the chair again, as the doctor pointed to the stirrups on the exam table.

            “Just put your feet in each one…”

            The string of curses that came out of Peter’s mouth would have been hilarious in any other circumstance. Felix stood up by his head and held his hand, giving him something to look at as he spread his legs and the doctor poked around inside of him.

            Finally, she stood up, tossing her gloves into the trash.

            “You can get dressed now, and I’ll come back in a minute to talk.” she said.

            She left the room and Peter tore the medical gown off of him, angrily throwing it into the corner of the room. He yanked his clothes back on, cursing the entire time, until he was fully dressed—and then he practically _ran_ into Felix’s arms, burying himself in his chest. Felix surrounded him, covering the back of his head with his hands, trying to show him how safe he was, how protected he was.

            “I hate everything.” Peter said into his chest.

            The doctor knocked again and came in, a bright smile on her face.

            “Perfectly healthy in every way.” she said. “You’re developing quite nicely; and from the stage you’re at I’d predict your next heat will be soon. You’re almost ready.” she said. Peter didn’t say a word; he wouldn’t remove his face from Felix’s chest. So Felix took it upon himself to listen carefully to everything she said.

            “Here’s your prescription.” she said. “You can fill it at our pharmacy here, so you don’t have to risk going to a public one. I know how important privacy is in your circumstances.”

            “Thank you.” Felix said, taking it from her.

            “He has to take a pill _every single day_. Until he develops a regular cycle, which can take anywhere up to five years, he needs to take a pill every day. Young omegas can be unpredictable and you don’t want to get surprised.”

            Felix thanked her, several times, and shook her hand even as Peter clung to his other arm. He led him down the hall to the internal pharmacy, where they picked up Peter’s pills. They paid for everything in cash, trying to at least _reduce_ the paper trail, and then were finally on their way back home, Peter ignoring his father completely as he stormed upstairs, buried himself in the blankets on his bed, and screamed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Rumple couldn’t get enough of introducing his son to his employees.

            “Cruella! Come on in here.” Rumple said, having summoned the CFO to review their current finances. A large Alpha, young and cocky, pushed through the door and entered Rumple’s office. He stood, so Peter remained seated.

            “Cruella, I want you to meet my son, Peter.” he said proudly. Cruella gave Peter a once-over with her eyes, deciding he was not worth her respect, and snarled.

            Peter flew to his feet and snarled back, baring his fangs. The shock of seeing them drove her down into her seat. He growled once more, flexing his muscles so they tightened the sleeves of his suit, and she closed her mouth. He sat down, satisfied.

            “Now that that’s out of the way.” Rumple said. “Tell me about our quarterly earnings.”

            And so it went. Something basal, some instinct deeper than the conscious mind, alerted every Alpha that walked in the door that Peter didn’t need to be respected. But then his personality took over, and he challenged them into submission, winning in part because of his status but in part because of who he was. After that first knee-jerk reaction, they all saw him as the boss’s son, perhaps a bit scrawny physically but still not to be trifled with.

            Felix watched the entire thing with a glow in his cheeks. He enjoyed watching Peter challenge other Alphas into submission. It was what made his own submission to Peter feel so… _good_. People liked to bend to him. He was dominating and overbearing to a level that made his body almost inconsequential. Almost.

            Felix still insisted that he always accompany Peter to work, for the foreseeable future, just in case. Peter didn’t object. He enjoyed showing off for Felix. He enjoyed knowing that Felix was there, watching his every move, his eyes on him, and only him, uninterested in anyone else that might walk into the room.

            Everything was going perfectly. Absolutely smoothly.

            “Peter, I’d like you to sit in one the board meeting at two-thirty.” Rumple said, not looking up from his papers as he spoke. “I just want you to listen, get a feel for how these things go.”

            “Sure, Dad.”

            Rumple looked up at him.

            “I’m not sure if you’ll want Felix to be there. His heat might be soon, right? How long has it been?”

            “About three months.” Felix said.

            “You know young omegas tend to cycle faster, and unpredictably.”

            Peter shrugged. The only indication that he was nervous was the slightest twitch in his right thumb, which only Felix would pick up on.

            “I want him with me.”

            Rumple gave a knowing smile and punched Peter lightly in the shoulder.

            “I know the feeling.” he said.

 

            The company board was headed by fifteen Alphas, who all sat around a long, oval-shaped table with Rumple at the head, Peter beside him. Felix stood in the corner of the room closest to Peter. He’d been offered a chair but refused it. His teeth were on edge and his skin prickled at the scent of so many Alphas. Most of them weren’t even mated; these weren’t the type to commit themselves to any sort of long-term relationship. They were the type to have one night stands.

            Rumple spoke from his seat, his cane leaning against the arm of his chair as Betas came in and served them drinks. Peter was actually trying to listen, trying to understand about quarterly earnings and deficits. Felix’s eyes bore into the Alphas from under his hood. Every muscle he owned was tense. This was their first real, true test. If even _one_ of these Alphas wasn’t fooled by the scent-masking products, Felix was ready to fight to the death to protect him.

            Half an hour into the meeting, Peter started to fidget. It wasn’t his usual fidgeting; he looked genuinely uncomfortable. Felix saw his skin glisten a bit as he started sweating. He pulled his suit jacket off and hung it over the back of his chair.

            Felix’s nostrils flared. The scent went up his nose and straight to his blood. His eyes dilated into sharp focus and his vision darted around the room, terrified that anyone else had noticed.

            No one moved. The Alpha closest to Peter didn’t even blink. They were all distracted, interested in whatever Rumple was saying. Maybe the scent maskers were still working. Maybe he’d just noticed because he _knew_ Peter. That was good. It gave them time.

            The meeting took a break, and Felix sighed with relief. He rushed to Peter’s side.

            Rumple was speaking, showing him something on a chart up on the Power Point.

            “Now here we have the assets from sector two…”

            “Peter.” Felix said. Peter turned his head, his face changing almost imperceptibly when he saw Felix’s expression.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked.

            “We need to get out of here.” Felix replied. Rumple stopped speaking and _glared_ at Felix.

            “Felix, Peter and I are talking. Whatever it is you think you need to say, it can wait until later.”

            Felix held Peter’s gaze and tried to show him the level of urgency he felt through his expression alone.

            “No, it can’t.” he said. “My heat is here.”

            Rumple scoffed and rolled his eyes. Peter’s eyes grew wide, and he glanced over at his jacket, thrown over the back of the chair.

            “Exactly.” Felix said.

            “Please.” Rumple said. “It might be coming, dearie, but it’s not here yet. I don’t even smell you. If you’re uncomfortable, just go home, and Peter will be with you in a few hours.”

            Peter’s gaze turned back to Felix, and he could see the fear in his eyes, behind the stoic expressionless face he wore. They had some time. But not much.

            “I think I’ll see Felix out.” Peter said. Rumple sighed.

            “Fine, but you can’t do this every time. Just…this once, since it’s new for you.”

            Peter nodded gratefully and they rushed from the room, heading towards the elevator. They passed by some executives who nodded politely to Peter as he walked past, and turned the corner. They were passing by the restrooms when Cruella emerged, directly in front of them. She inhaled deeply and her eyes grew wide.

            “Oh, how lovely.” she said, stepping in front of them, blocking their path. She was still a good three feet away. Her eyes darted straight for Felix and a wicked grin spread across her face.

            “What a doll.” she said, stepping forward. Both of them stumbled backward, trying to keep their distance. If she got close enough to scent them, their secret would be out and their lives would be over. She stepped forward, unperturbed.

            “Peter, you’re not bonded to him yet.” she said. “You wouldn’t mind if I had a…taste.” She licked her lips, approaching Felix. It took every ounce of effort he had not to growl, not to tense, not to bear his fangs in offense. She passed Peter, ignoring him, thinking the scent was coming from Felix. His eyes glanced wildly around for a solution, anything, any way out. He spotted a utility closet behind him and went for it, ducking in and slamming the door.

            “Dammit, boy!” she shouted. “You can’t just parade around giving off a scent like _that_ and expect people to ignore it!”

            She yanked on the doorknob, but Felix held it fast from the other side. She growled, frustrated and angry, slamming her palm on the door.

            Felix heard Peter growl from behind her, then.

            “Get. Away.” he said, his voice low and dark. She turned around, her back to the storage closet, and gave a nervous laugh.

            “Oh, you can’t blame a girl for trying, now can you?” she said. “Surely you realize I didn’t mean anything by…”

            She paused, her eyes growing wide as she inhaled. The silence made Felix’s blood grow cold.

            “Oh.” she said, a dark grin spreading across her face. “Oh, Peter, _darling_ , why _don’t_ you come closer and show me just _how_ vicious you can be?”

            The change in her voice was obvious to them both. She knew. She’d smelled them for too long, with Felix separated from her in the closet, and she knew where the omega scent came from now.

            Felix made a quick decision. In one lightning-quick motion he threw open the door of the closet and wrapped his arm around her throat. He yanked her back, catching her completely by surprise as she fell backward into the storage closet. Peter followed them and shut the door behind him.

            Felix reached up with his other hand and yanked the cover from his teeth.

            “Leave. Mine. Alone.” he growled, his snarl a deep and penetrating bass, making Peter’s display appear flat and substancless by comparison.

            Cruella’s eyes darted to the side to glance at Felix, and she opened her lips, bearing her own fangs with a deep snarl. She shoved her hands under Felix’s arm and tore it away, spinning so her back was against a shelf covered in cleaning supplies. She glanced over at Felix, his fangs fully displayed, and hissed back at him. Then her eyes darted to Peter, fangs also fully displayed, and she hissed at _him_.

            “Oh, oh just you _wait_ until I tell your father, you little faggot.” she snarled at Peter. “Very clever, tricking people into thinking you were an Alpha, meanwhile you were both…”

            She paused and inhaled again, her eyes growing wide as a smirk spread across her face.

            “Both omegas.” she said, stepping towards Peter, drool leaking from her fangs. “You are a little shit, aren’t you? Oh, this is _gold_. I am going to have my way with you and you will carry _my_ heir to the Pan fortune…”

            Felix lunged first, but Peter was only half a second behind him. He grabbed her wrist with both hands and snapped it, her scream echoing in the tiny storage room. She tried to bring up her other arm to defend herself, but Peter held it fast, his nails digging deeply into her flesh, clawing lines of blood down her arm. They both snarled, attacking as one, and she may have been more mature, but was no match for the both of them. Their fangs sank into her throat, one on each side, and they dragged them down in a feral, instinctual territorial kill. Her blood rushed across the floor, her scream silenced as Felix took a second bite, then a third, snarling, raging.

            “Felix, she’s dead.” Peter’s voice said, but he could barely hear it; the idea that someone would try to touch _his_ fire in his mind.

            “Felix. Felix. _Fee_!” Peter cried, shoving his wrist in front of Felix’s nostrils, the scent of his heat wafting up to slam into Felix’s brain.

            Felix turned, his eyes dilated in a snarl, and lunged at Peter, his fingers and mouth dripping in Cruella’s blood.

            “Mine. _Mine!_ he cried.”

            “Yes, yes, yours.” Peter replied, blood dripping from his own mouth. He lifted up his hand and pressed it to the side of Felix’s face. “But you are also mine. Calm down.”

            Felix panted, his chest heaving. They heard commotion in the hallway outside the door. Peter’s eyes grew wide with fear.

            “Shit, shit.” he said. He heard his father’s voice.

            “Peter! Where are you?”

            Peter turned to Felix.

            “Felix, sit in the corner. Hood up, face the wall.”

            Felix panted, nostrils flaring, the scent of Peter’s approaching heat clouding his thoughts.

            “I said _sit in the corner, pull up your hood, and face the wall_.” Peter sneered, and Felix closed his mouth. He blinked a few times, nodded, and obeyed. He obeyed his omega, because he trusted him, because he was thinking more clearly. And it felt right. It felt good.

            When Rumple tore open the storage closet door, he was greeted by the sight of a snarling Peter, covered in Cruella’s blood, a dead CFO on the ground, and a huddling omega Felix hunched in the corner. He was also greeted by the powerful smell of an omega in heat—but he retained his composure. He whirled around and started barking orders, not letting anyone else near the closet.

            “Oh, Peter.” he said, looking down at the mess. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have let you go out my private entrance, I wasn’t thinking. Son, don’t worry. We’ll take care of it. I have people who can take care of this.” he said. He kicked the side of Cruella’s hand with the tip of his boot and made a disgusted face. “She should have known better than to challenge _you_.” he said. He looked up at Peter’s face, his eyes starting to dilate, his mouth dripping blood. A smile of pride spread across Rumple’s face.

            “A Pan always defends what’s his.” he said. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t worry about this. Now go. You need to get him home, _now_ , before someone else catches his scent.”

            Peter turned to Felix and put his hand on his shoulder. He guided him out of the closet, making sure to keep Felix’s face away from Rumple’s vision, keeping their feet from touching the puddle of Cruella’s blood. Rumple hurried them to a back stairwell, where they met a security guard.

            “Rufio, get them home safely.” he said. The guard nodded, his eyes piercing. Peter kept his arms wrapped around Felix, even as his body started shaking. His heat was getting stronger. They rushed down the stairs and Felix reached out, clasping Peter’s hand in his.

            “Did we just…”

            “Not here.” Peter said, and Felix shut up. They followed the guard out into the parking garage, where he led them to a company car. He raced them back to the mansion, Peter’s breathing growing heavier as they drove. They shifted, Felix’s arms wrapping around Peter’s shoulders instead. By the time they got home, Felix was holding _Peter_ up, helping him make it up the stairs to his rooms, all the staff in the house mysteriously nowhere to be found. Rumple might have had a lot of flaws, but when something needed doing, he did it right.

            They flew into Peter’s chambers and slammed the outer door shut, locking it tightly. Both of them tore their clothes off, leaving the bloodied mess in a heap by the door.

            They looked at each other, blood drying on both of their faces, and had the same thought.

            “Shower.”

            “Brush teeth.”

            They hurried to the bathroom, hearts racing from fear. Even naked, Peter’s scent still wasn’t yet that powerful. Felix could still think; Peter could still function. They still had time.

            “Peter.” Felix said turning on the water in the shower and feeling it with his hand.

            “What.”

            Felix turned his face to stare at his partner.

            “What have we done?”

            Peter spat the toothpaste from his mouth and turned to Felix, his expression as calm and emotionless as always.

            “We’ve protected ourselves, that’s all. Protected each other.” he said. He didn’t appear bothered by what they had done at all. “That Alpha was a bitch, trying to rape you.” he said. “The world is better off without her.”

            Felix remained silent, stepping into the hot water of the shower, washing away the blood, the fear of almost getting caught, the guilt over what had happened. Peter came in shortly behind him, wrapping his arms around his bare chest, soaking his body in the hot water.           

            “It was self-defense.” he said. “You were only protecting me; I was only protecting you.”

            Felix relaxed a bit at that. It was, it was self-defense.

            “Okay.” he said. “Okay.”

            “You’ve got to put this out of your mind now, Fee.” Peter said. “We’re not gonna have much mind left in a little while, and we’re gonna need all the faculties we have.”

            “Okay.” Felix said again. Truth be told, he was already starting to forget. The events of the day were getting hazy. He looked up at Peter’s naked body and saw…everything. Everything he lived for. Everything he breathed for.

            He inhaled, and it drowned him. He stepped forward and pulled Peter to him, leaning his nose down to the crook of his neck and breathed in.

            “Mmmmm, mine.” he said softly. Peter purred, tilting his head forward to bury his nose in Felix’s neck. “Yes, yours.” Peter said.

            After they were clean and toweled dry, Felix wrapped his arms around Peter and picked him up. He gave a short laugh, a sound that _almost_ might have been a giggle, as Felix carried him into their bedroom.

            “Get dressed.” Felix said.

            “What for?” Peter replied. Felix let out a soft, low growl, and Peter both smiled and rolled his eyes at once. “So you can tear my clothes off me, okay, okay.”

            Peter dug through his dresser for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were comfortable, that he also didn’t care about much. Then their bedroom door swung open without so much as a knock.

            Peter spun around, fury on his face, as Felix darted back into the bathroom, hoping Rumple hadn’t seen his fully developed Alpha muscles.         

            “Dad! What the _hell_?” he screamed.

            “I just wanted to make sure you got back alright.”

            “Have you ever heard of _knocking_?!” Peter shouted, letting all of his rage show through. “What if we’d…started already!?”

            “Please, I knew you still had some time. I wanted to tell you that the…situation has been taken care of. I have friends in the police department. They’re classifying it as pure omega-defense. You were protecting what’s legally yours.”

            “We’re not bonded yet.”

            “A small technicality.” Rumple said, waving his hand. “You will be, today; we’ll put today’s date down as the marriage date. So it will all look right on paper. And your honeymoon is all planned, as soon as he comes out of his heat. Congratulations, son.”

            Peter stared at his father with absolute disbelief, that he was so _willingly_ blind to what was in front of him. Playing him to get his money was easier than Peter ever thought it would be, murdering his employees aside.

            “Thanks, Dad.” he said. “Now I really…need you to…go.”

            Rumple gave Peter a wide smile and a wink, then walked out the door, and Peter made _absolutely sure_ to lock both the door to the outer chamber and the one to his bedroom.

            “Okay, he’s gone.” Peter said. Felix stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in clean (but ratty) clothes. He stood behind Peter, wrapping his and wrapped his arms around his stomach, resting his chin on the top of his head.

            “Can we relax now.” he said. “Let’s watch a movie.”

            Peter turned and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

            “Sure.” he said, climbing up onto the bed and turning on the TV. He patted at the spot next to him and Felix came, snuggling up beside him as they settled in for a movie and waiting for the heat to fully kick in.

            Twenty minutes into the movie, Felix had his legs spread wide and Peter was snuggled between them, leaning his back against Felix’s chest. Felix had his face buried in Peter’s hair, his hands roaming Peter’s stomach under his shirt. One of his hands wandered up to Peter’s chest and pressed against his heart, feeling it beat stronger and faster as the minutes went buy. Felix inhaled Peter’s scent deeply, with every breath, letting it go to his head now. After forty minutes they were both truly relaxed; the events of the day nothing more than distant, faded memories.

            Felix kept scenting Peter to see if he was ready. He’d nuzzle his lips down against Peter’s neck, inhaling deeply, waiting. Though his scent was delicious and irresistible, it wasn’t overpowering. Just very, very pleasant.

            And then it was. All at once, Felix inhaled and heat swirled up his nose, penetrating deep into his lungs and up into his brain. He purred and opened his lips, pressing his fangs to Peter’s skin. He groaned and tilted his head to the side, his heart beating faster under Felix’s palm.

            “Ohhh…wow…” he said softly, his head falling limp against Felix’s shoulder. Peter spread his legs wider, bending his knees as he pressed his back harder against Felix’s chest. He exhaled, his breath shaky and ragged. His fingers clasped Felix’s baggy jeans tightly, and Felix wrapped his arms firmly around Peter’s stomach.

            “Mmm.” Felix replied. “Tell me.” he said, lightly tracing his lips up Peter’s neck to his ear. It was already flaming red. Peter’s t-shirt clung to his skin as he broke out in a sweat.

            “Fuck, I…” Peter said, tilting his head back further, exposing his throat to Felix. His legs squirmed, his ass shifted, his entire body grew restless. “It feels, so good, to touch you, you smell, so right…” he said. Felix leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. He inhaled deeply, his body fidgeting as he pressed his lips up into Felix’s mouth. Peter’s tongue darted out to trace over Felix’s fangs, and he shuddered.

            Felix pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, and saw they were already starting to dilate. He supposed his were, too. He reached up a hand and stroked it through Peter’s hair.

            “Fuck, I love you.” Peter said. Felix smiled at him.

            “Doesn’t count when you say it _now_.” Felix said.

            “Fuck you, I mean it anyway.” Felix pressed gentle kisses along the side of Peter’s face and down his neck. He moaned and tilted his head back, exposing as much of his throat as he could. His squirming grew more restless, his legs pushing open wider.

            “Fee, please, please, take my clothes off…I’m so hot, it’s so hot…please.”

            Felix smirked softly, pressing his lips into Peter’s throat.

            “It’s so delicious when you beg.” he said.

            “Fuck you.” Peter replied. Felix’s smirk only grew.

            “You love it as much as I do.” he said. “Beg some more.”

            Peter whined, arching his back, and Felix let his hands wander up under Peter’s shirt to stroke his nipples. He mewled and squirmed, his knuckles white as he clasped the cloth of Felix’s jeans.

            “Ffffuck!!!” he cried. “Dammit, Felix, I don’t need to be _teased_ , I need to be…”

            He cut himself off, the last wisps of his conscious mind trying to fight against the heat.

            “What do you need.” Felix purred into his ear, tracing his palms down Peter’s stomach now, to his thighs, rubbing them over his jeans. “Tell Alpha what you need.”

            “Fuck me! I need you to fuck me, I’m so wet, I’m so empty, please, _take me_!”

            Peter’s desperate cries rang in Felix’s blood, his scent saturating his mind. His fingers moved up to the button on Peter’s jeans and he undid it swiftly, pulling the zipper down and yanking Peter’s pants to his knees. Peter kicked them off the rest of the way—he hadn’t even bothered to wear underwear—and Felix’s hands went back to his thighs, stroking them, feeling the heat radiate from Peter’s skin.          

            With his left hand he clasped Peter’s dick in his palm, Peter’s back arching up, making it easy for him to slip his right hand under Peter’s ass. He felt the slickness, already leaking out of him, already making a small puddle on the bed. Felix pushed his index and middle fingers into him and Peter screamed.

            “Oh fuck, fuck, yes! Yes, Fee, please, please more, oh _fuck_!”

            Felix shoved his fingers in deep and hard, pulling them back out again only to thrust them back in. Peter mewled and arched his back, his head resting on Felix’s shoulder, his chest pointing to the ceiling as he bucked back, shoving himself down onto Felix’s fingers.

            Felix continued to work his dick, pumping it in time with his fingers fucking Peter’s ass. He leaned down to place a kiss on Peter’s neck and that was it; he convulsed, his release squirting up all over Felix’s hand, dripping down his wrist, down Peter’s thigh.

            Peter shuddered and collapsed down between Felix’s legs, his body stilling for a moment.

            “Mmmm, not there yet.” Felix cooed in his hear. “But soon.” he wiggled his fingers inside Peter, who crooned.

            “Fuck you.” he said. “Who said you could have this kind of power over me?”

            Felix snorted.

            “You did.”

            Peter growled and turned his head, pressing his lips into Felix’s neck. Felix purred, enjoying the sensation as he waited for Peter to get worked up again.

            “Wonder how long before you rut kicks in.” Peter whispered.

            “Last time it took about an hour.” Felix replied. Peter slid his lips up to suck Felix’s lobe into his mouth. “So you’re not horny yet?”

            Felix snorted.

            “After that display?” he said. “I’m going to be horny for a week.”

            Peter growled at him, and Felix wiggled his fingers inside him. Peter’s growl turned into a purr, and his lips sucked the flesh on Felix’s neck into his mouth. Felix groaned softly, the feeling of Peter’s lips sending sparks up his skin. He felt Peter inhale, deeply, and his entire body tensed.

            “Alphaaa…” he groaned, his tongue emerging to stroke along Felix’s neck. Peter wiggled his ass, pressing it down on Felix’s fingers. He shuddered and more wetness leaked out, soaking Felix’s hand. “Alpha, oh, yes, please. Please.” Peter said, his hips jerking up only to slam back again. Felix inhaled and Peter’s scent doubled in intensity. The colors in the room grew bright, and he felt his heart beat faster.

            He brought his free hand up to Peter’s forehead and brushed his hair off his face.

            “Gonna fuck you now.” he growled, and Peter mewled.

            “Fucking finally.” Peter replied, and Felix growled low and deep. He pulled his fingers out of Peter, who cried and started to squirm again. He rose up onto his knees, then fell forward so he was on all fours, panting, sweating. He scrambled to get his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, leaving his glistening, writhing body exposed and lithe on the bed. He spread his legs, presenting a perfect view for Felix, who could no longer resist.

            Felix reached up and pulled his own zipper down, shimmying his jeans down to his knees…and that was as far as he got. Peter eyed him over his shoulder and sank back down, lowering his ass over Felix’s hard dick. He was swollen and huge, and Peter took him into himself easily, all in one go.

            Their voices both cried with pleasure, Peter’s head falling back, his face pointing to the ceiling as he pushed Felix deep inside him. Felix’s hands flew to his hips, holding him in place as he snapped his hips up, pushing himself deep into Peter. His jeans kept him from bending his knees and getting the force he needed to _fuck_.

            “Get. My pants. Off.” he commanded, and Peter eagerly scrabbled forward, his fingers yanking desperately at the cloth, without rising up and pulling Felix out of him. Felix’s pants were then gone, he grabbed Peter’s hips, and _fucked him_.

            He drove up hard and fast, Peter’s wetness dripping down his thighs, his muscles twitching, sucking Felix in as he pushed himself down in time with Felix’s thrusts. Felix tensed every one of his new muscles, slamming hard into Peter, the sound of flesh slapping echoing in his ears as he drowned in the heat that was Peter. Peter arched his back, spreading his legs as much as he could while staying on his knees, moaning every time Felix slammed into him.

            His heat drove Felix in deep and his scent drove him in faster. He felt the pressure building in his balls, felt the pleasure bubble to the surface and drove into it, faster, harder, his muscles _living_ for this, having been _made_ for this. He screamed and came, his scent making Peter’s nostrils flare, shivers racing down his spine and causing his own release. Peter collapsed backward onto Felix, trembling, shaking, panting. Felix wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed his ear.

            “So good.” Felix said. “So deep, so warm.”

            Peter only moaned, his eyes fluttering open for a moment before they closed again. Felix remained inside him, his dick starting to shrink. Then Peter moaned, and another wave of his scent, even more intense than before, invaded Felix’s body. His dick was rock-hard again, and Peter groaned as he felt it expand.

            “More, fuck me, please, please, Felix, come on, don’t stop _now_ …”

            Felix growled and lunged forward, pushing Peter down onto all fours. He pulled out of him and Peter whimpered, his face falling to the mattress as he lifted his ass into the air. Felix yanked his shirt off, the last vestige of clothing gone, before he brought his hands back to Peter’s body, tracing his palms over his sides, his hips, his thighs, his stomach, his dick.

            Peter cooed when Felix touched his dick, and jerked forward into his palm. Felix clasped it and pushed his cock deep into Peter again. Peter screamed, shuddered, and came. Felix pumped his dick with his hand as he started to thrust again, until Peter’s dick fell limp, resting for a short moment.

            Felix put his hands on Peter’s hips and slammed into him.   
            “Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Peter repeated, his elbows becoming useless, his face smashed into the bed as Felix penetrated him over and over. “Mate, mate, yes, yes...” Peter cooed, the strain on his face being replaced by bliss. His muscles sucked Felix in, his hole quivering and alive, needy and desperate and slick. Felix groaned, the deep tingling of orgasm starting to build in his balls again, already. Every time he inhaled he felt it sing through his blood, Peter, Peter, his omega, _his_.

            “Mine.” he said, slamming in harder and faster. Peter cooed.

            “Alpha.” He replied. “Felix. Take.”

            Felix took.

            His muscles moved Peter’s small body easily, his hands pulling his hips back, his thighs thrusting his cock in deep. Every inch of him was burning fire, the brightest part in his cock, buried in Peter. Every other moment of his entire life paled to this; this was the only thing that was real, the only thing that made him _alive_.

            Felix groaned, exploding into Peter, every pulse sending waves of pleasure through him.

            “Mine, mine, mine.” he said, his fingers digging so deep into Peter’s hips his nails drew blood, and yet it wasn’t enough.

            Felix collapsed onto the bed and pulled Peter into his arms. He could feel his body fighting itself; needing to sleep, wanting to fuck. His cock relaxed, however, sliding out Peter, too small to fill him just now. Peter whined.

            “Sleep. Fuck you in a bit.” Felix said. Peter purred, burying his face into Felix’s neck.

            “You’d better.” he said, and Felix smiled.

 

            Felix woke up because his pulse was thrumming with such force he could feel it down into his fingers. His cock was _aching_ , his balls swollen to a painful level, and it all swirled in his head, drowning his brain. He inhaled and it was _omega_. He reached his arms for _his_ , pulled him close, omega’s body small and light, easy to move. He rolled him onto his back and licked his lips until he woke.

            His eyes opened and they were so dilated they were almost black. He whined and spread his legs on each side of Felix, trying to sit up, to roll over, but Felix put his hands on his shoulders.

            “Want you face up.” he said. He buried his face in omega’s neck, breathing him in, heart wildly beating, blood on fire.

            “Gonna fuck you.”

            “Yes, yes.” omega whined, squirming under Felix, trying to flip over.

            “I said _face up_.”

            Omega stilled. Felix raised his body up onto his hands and knees, so he could look down into that beautiful face, gorgeous, perfect.

            “Love you.” Felix said. “Peter.”

            Peter cooed under him, turning his head to the side, exposing his throat. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Felix’s neck, his fingers tangling into his hair. Felix slid his right hand down the side of Peter’s body, eliciting delicious whines and murmurs from his perfect lips. He caressed his hip and traced his palm over his thigh, sliding his fingers down between his legs.

            Omega whined and lifted his ass, his eyes wild, darting around the room and then settling on Felix’s face again. Felix pressed two fingers in as deep as he could, and Peter groaned. Slickness poured out of him and Felix felt his insides throbbing, pulsing, waiting.

            “So ready for me.” Felix purred. The smell that was emanating from Peter was more than intoxicating. Smelling wasn’t enough; he needed to taste. He slid down Peter’s body, his own balls screaming at him as he made them wait, until his face was between his legs—something Felix had never even _thought_ about doing before, and now it was all he wanted.

            He pulled his fingers out and licked them, moaning as Peter’s taste filled his mouth. He slid his tongue down under his balls without hesitation, cheeks flaming with heat as he licked across Peter’s hole. He cried out, alternating between screams and pants, his hands grasping Felix’s hair as his chest heaved. The taste flowed over Felix’s tongue and down his throat, driving his tongue in deeper to get more. Peter clenched his legs, squeezing his head, his entire body incredibly tense as he trembled. He put up with Felix’s incessant licking for another ten seconds before he _yanked_ him up by his hair and their eyes found each other.

            “Fuck. Me.” Peter growled, his eyes boring into Felix’s. A shiver ran down Felix’s spine. Even in the depth of heat-fueled passion, Peter still managed to give him an order.

            Felix was on all fours above him again, his face a mess. Peter scowled and grabbed the corner of the blanket, wiping Felix’s mouth clean. When he pulled it away Felix licked his lips, slowly, just to tease him.

            “Felix _please!_ ” he screamed, bucking his hips upwards. His thigh brushed Felix’s cock and he could no longer resist. It burned with need, and he slid it roughly into Peter, hard, deep, fast. Before he was even all the way in he was pulling out again to thrust, pumping his hips with power, pleasure burning through his cock and down into his balls. Peter screamed with ecstasy, his back arching until his chest pressed against Felix’s. He drove down hard into him, his balls tightening and exploding their release, filling Peter, driving into him.

            Felix paused, panting, sweating, his cock not softening at _all_. In seconds he was thrusting again, pushing so hard into Peter that he felt the softness of the bed under him, and it was driving him crazy. It was not enough. It wasn’t _enough_.

            Felix growled and rose up onto his knees, wrapping one arm around to lift Peter with him. Peter mewled as he sank down onto Felix’s cock, driving it as deep into him as it could go. Felix stood off the bed and walked to the wall, one of Peter’s arms wrapped limply around his neck, his face buried in his shoulder. He pressed Peter’s back to the wall and started to fuck again, the wall keeping Peter _so_ much closer to him than the bed had.

            He fucked him and fucked him and fucked him. Peter’s head lolled to the side as he groaned, moaning “Felix” and “Alpha”, his hands weakly trying to clasp Felix’s skin. Felix came again, waves of orgasm flooding through him, bringing no relief; only driving him in harder, hotter, _needing_.

            Peter’s head fell back to hit the wall, his eyes rolled back in his head. Felix leaned forward to inhale that wonderful scent, pressing his nose into Peter’s neck, and wanted to _taste_. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick Peter’s skin. He growled and his mouth opened wide, his fangs baring against the flesh, pressing down lightly, testing, waiting.

            Peter groaned and came, not for the first time, Felix dimly realized, his stomach already a mess from Peter’s previous releases. Felix shuddered and came too, and this time it brought him just enough relief to think, just a bit.

            He pulled his teeth away from Peter’s neck and brushed the hair from his forehead.

            “Peter.” he said. Peter struggled to right his head. His eyes fluttered open and they swam, unfocused. Felix pulled him from the wall, his cock still inside him, and stumbled them back onto the bed, Peter under him.

            “Peter.” he said again. Peter’s eyes drifted to Felix’s face and he smiled, bright and soft and sweet.

            “Alpha.” he said.

            “Yes.” Felix said. “I want to bite you.”

            Peter’s eyebrows furrowed at first in confusion, then in frustration.

            “You mean you _haven’t_ yet?!” he said, his voice suddenly almost normal. “What the hell are you _waiting_ for?”

            Felix laughed and pressed kisses onto Peter’s lips.

            “My knot.” he said. Peter groaned into his mouth, wrapping both of his hands up into Felix’s hair, his muscles having strength again.

            “Okay, fine, that’s a good plan.” he said. “You win.”

            Felix smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes, while he was lucid.

            “You sure you want this?”

            Peter gave him a Look.

            “Don’t ask stupid questions right now.” he said. Felix wanted to laugh. An omega, telling his Alpha what to do in the middle of heat. Who had ever heard of such a thing?

            Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Peter and held him close. The motion sent his cock deeper into him, and Peter moaned and shuddered.

            “Ohhhh, fuuuck…” he said, his hold on Felix’s neck growing weak. His insides stroked along Felix, pulling him in, caressing his cock, and Felix felt a new wave of desire flow through him.

            He pounded into Peter again, pressing his hands on his shoulders, his fingers digging in deep, bruising him, marking him, his nails driving into his skin. Peter lifted his arms above his head to show his compliance, his willingness to be taken by Felix. The sight sent wild sparks through Felix’s body and he felt the tight, hard ball of his knot start to form at the base of his cock.

            It slowly grew and worked its way up, reaching the middle of his shaft so that it stretched Peter open every time he thrust in. Peter’s groans grew louder and his pants more heated each time he was stretched, his body shuddering, the walls inside him fluttering, pulling Felix deeper in.

            Felix slowed his thrusts, feeling the knot expand, getting harder and harder to force inside Peter. He felt real resistance, pushing _hard_ to get inside him, Peter’s moans growing louder as his teeth bit his lower lip.

            Felix slowed even more, reveling in _stretching_ Peter, lingering when his knot was at his entrance, teasing Peter open, then feeling the force as it got sucked in. He pulled out again, slowly, Peter whimpering from the indescribable mix of pain and pleasure.

            Felix pushed against Peter’s hole and really had to ease in, now. He forced himself in, and Peter cried out, his voice tearing from his throat.

            “One more.” Felix snarled, his eyes black with fire. Peter’s entire body shuddered as Felix pulled slowly out of him, the knot stretching him to what would have been impossible the first time they’d mated.

            Felix rested his knot at Peter’s entrance and slowed. He looked up at his face, his eyes fluttering, his throat bobbing, his chest heaving.

            “Gonna take you, now.” Felix growled. Peter only whimpered.

            He pushed, and Peter screamed as he was breached. Felix clasped his shoulders, pressing his body into the bed as his hips drove his cock into his omega. Peter’s inner walls sucked him in forcefully, and he came, his cum adding to the dripping puddle that was on his stomach. Felix felt his knot swell a little more, and he held still as he waited for it to reach its full size.

            When he jerked back, he went nowhere. The sensation of Peter’s body being tugged down by his cock, locked inside him, drove him over the edge. Felix groaned, his body collapsing onto Peter’s, crushing him into the bed. His lips fell where Peter’s neck met his shoulder. Felix inhaled, and needed. He opened his mouth wide, pressing his fangs against Peter’s skin. Peter’s response was to tilt his head to the side, opening his neck up for Felix to bite.

            He sank his fangs in, the scent of Peter driving him to need to be closer. He closed his teeth down, hard, piercing his flesh. Blood rushed into his mouth and it _was everything_. He sucked, swallowing it, clenching his teeth, holding Peter tightly with his fangs and with his cock.

            _Mine_ , he screamed inside his head. He shook his head a bit, feeling the inescapable seal between his teeth and Peter’s flesh.

            Peter’s mouth flew open wide, soundless. His entire body tensed, his back trying to arch but it couldn’t because Felix’s chest was in the way. His hands fisted in the sheets and his toes curled, his thighs clenching around Felix.

            Then Felix felt a wave of warmth flow out of his fangs into Peter, and everything changed. Wild light filled his vision, Peter’s breaths filled his ears. Peter moaned softly and grew completely limp under him, entirely relaxed, and Felix _felt_ him. He felt his desire, his bliss, his affection. Felt his _adoration_. Felt his _love_. Felt his insecurity, and then felt it melt away. Peter _invaded_ Felix, his emotions swirling into him, moving into places where before, only Felix had been, and now, it was Felix and Peter.

            Felix released his teeth, panting, trembling. His arms could barely hold him up. But he managed; he had to, he _needed_ to see Peter’s face.

            It was enraptured.

            “ _Alpha_.” Peter purred. His eyes grew bright, his smile wide. “I can feel you!”

            Felix rested his forehead against Peter’s and smiled back down at him as he felt Peter’s delight. His joy.

            “Me too.” he said. Peter _laughed_. Not his usual snicker or snort, but an _actual real laugh_. Felix felt it shine within his chest.

            “You’re beautiful.” he said, and Peter cocked his head to the side.

            “You actually mean that.” Peter said. Felix laughed.

            “Of course I do.”

            Then Felix felt a wave of lust pour over all the other emotions; muting them all. He groaned, and the first wave of cum pumped out of him from the knot. Peter moaned along with him, and came, his small dick not able to keep up with the amount of cum Felix produced. He shuddered, exhausted, euphoric. He collapsed on top of Peter and breathed for a few seconds before his balls tensed and did it again.

            “Fuckkk…” Peter whispered, his hands opening and closing as he groaned under Felix. “Mmmm...Fee, bite me again.”

            He eagerly complied, sinking his teeth back into the bite mark he had made, a top and bottom row of dull teeth marks accentuated by two sharp, deep puncture wounds. Peter groaned, and Felix felt him succumb both under him and in him. Felt Peter’s trust. Felt his absolute surrender. It made Felix glow. He groaned, and tensed, and released another wave of cum into Peter. He slid his hands up to wrap them in his brown hair, tangling his fingers in it, needing to somehow be even closer, even more together.

            They continued on like that for an hour; Felix biting Peter each time he came, neither one saying a word as they both lay in awe of the connection they felt between them. Eventually, their bodies grew tired, and Felix released his teeth from Peter one last time before falling asleep beside him, his knot still working hard to fill Peter up to the brim.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but I've had writer's block on this story for over a month now. It's probably not going to come back to me. But since I got so many comments asking for more, I'm gonna post the last chapter I have (which I wrote over a month ago). I'm sorry it's not an ending to the story, but it leaves off in a happy place so I hope it's enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

    

Felix woke up to Peter gazing down at him with stars in his eyes. The sun was shining in through the window, falling across his brown hair, making it shine in the light. Felix inhaled and smelled Peter’s heat set fire to his veins. He smiled and bared his fangs, and watched Peter’s eyes flutter half-closed as he _felt_ his affection. Peter rolled onto his back and Felix moved on top of him, their eyes locked together in a helpless cycle of love and heat. Felix pushed his cock up into Peter and he moaned softly, another smile spreading across his face as he closed his eyes.

            Felix lazily moved in and out, having just woken up, not yet wanting to pound Peter into the mattress.

            “Dammit, Fee. Stop feeling so _happy_.” Peter said, the smile not leaving his face.

            “Can’t help it.” Felix said, leaning his face down to nuzzle Peter’s neck, licking over the bite mark. The blood had clotted but opened up again when Felix licked over it. He felt Peter shudder beneath him. “Have everything I ever wanted.” he replied. Peter moaned contentedly under him.

            “Ever, huh?” he said. “So you dreamed about this as our future?”

            Felix purred into Peter’s neck.

            “Not _exactly_ like this.” he said, pushing his cock in a little rougher, feeling tingles of satisfaction when Peter groaned under him. “But you, moving up in your dad’s company, moving your way up to run it someday, me, living in your room, getting to have sex with you whenever we feel like it…being bonded to you…serving you…depending on you…you providing for me…all that, yeah, always dreamed it.”

            Peter sighed under him, his fingers combing affectionately through Felix’s messy blond hair.

            “Even right now, with you literally licking your mark on my neck… _ah_ …you still consider yourself serving _me_ , not the other way… _unf_ …uh…mmmm….”

            Felix purred into Peter’s ear.

            “I only became an Alpha to please you.” he said, kissing the shell of Peter’s ear. Peter hummed, thinking, as Felix slowly slid in and out of him.

            “So…if I told you to stop, right now, halfway to your next knot, you would.”

            Felix lifted his face to look down into Peter’s and winced.

            “It would really fucking hurt, please don’t ask that.”

            Peter’s face remained impassive.

            “But you would.”

            Felix grit his teeth and nodded.

            “Yes.”

            “Prove it. Stop. Get up. Get dressed.”

            “Oh, fuck, Peter, _please_ …”

            “Do it.”

            Felix’s arms shuddered as he tensed and fought his own biology, pulling his swollen cock out of Peter, the emptiness stinging the knot that had started to form at the base. He throbbed with need, which was now not being fulfilled, and slowly turned his body towards the edge of the bed.

            He felt Peter’s hands on his shoulders. They yanked him backward, until he was lying face-up on the bed. Peter swung his legs over him to straddle him, sitting down on top of his swollen cock, rubbing himself on Felix, who whimpered helplessly.

            His eyes burned into Felix’s.

            “You would have done it.”

            Felix nodded.

            “Oh _fuck_ I love you.” Peter said, raising himself up to sink down heavily onto Felix’s cock. They both groaned from the relief, from the pleasure, from the _ache_ fading away as they came back together. Felix growled softly and rolled them, pushing Peter back down under him.

            “Please don’t ever ask me to do that again.” he snarled, skimming his fangs over Peter’s neck.

            “Never.” Peter said. “Now bite me.” he commanded, and Felix eagerly bit, sinking his fangs into his lover as he plunged his knot into him a second time.

 

            On the second morning, Felix opened his groggy eyes to the sun shining in the window and every muscle he owned screaming from soreness. He breathed in and smelled the pleasantness of Peter _satisfied_ , his heat gone, leaving in its wake a content, filled, happy omega. At least, until he moved.

            “Oh, _fuck_.” Peter said, wincing as he lifted his head. He slowly, slowly sat up, squinting his eyes and clenching his jaw with pain. Felix sat up beside him, one arm behind his back, ready to help him stand. His body was _covered_ in scratch marks, bite marks, and bruises. The worst was the right side of his neck; an enormous, purple bruise spread from up to his ear and down past his shoulder. In the center of it was a crusty, bloody mess. Peter’s fingers shakily moved to the clots that covered his mark and his eyes fluttered closed.

            “You’re a fucking beast, Felix.” he said. He felt Felix’s delight at being called that, even with his eyes closed. Peter let at smirk come to his lips.

            “Wow.” he said.

            “Yeah.” Felix replied. He reached out his thumb to brush it across Peter’s cheek. Peter opened his eyes to gaze into Felix’s face and got lost in it for a moment. He didn’t have any words, for possibly the first time in his life. Peter, actually speechless.

            He scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly stood, his ass throbbing from the inside, dried blood and cum covering his skin basically everywhere. He turned back to look at the bed and laughed.

            “ _Now_ I know why mattresses have plastic covers on them.” he said, and Felix smiled. Peter took a step, winced, and faltered. Felix was by his side instantly.

            “You got _so_ fucking carried away.” Peter accused as Felix helped him slowly towards the bathroom.

            “I was only doing what you told me.”

            “Shut up, you are taking the blame for this.” Peter declared. Felix said nothing, but Peter could feel the _affection_ bubble up within him.

            “You _like_ it when I insult you?” Peter said. Felix snorted.

            “It’s how you flirt, Peter.”

            “ _What_? Is not. I insult everyone.”

            Felix grinned.

            “Not the way you do me.”

            Peter growled at him, but Felix could feel his giddiness.

            “See?” Felix said.

            “Dammit.” Peter retorted. “I don’t like you knowing everything I feel.”

            Felix laughed as they entered the bathroom, finally, and he leaned Peter carefully against the wall as he turned on the shower.

            “I already knew it, dumbass.” Felix said. “You just don’t like _you_ knowing everything you feel.”

            Peter huffed, and Felix grinned at him, putting his hand under the water until it was warm, but not very hot. He knew how heat could sting on open wounds.

            Felix washed Peter, and he took his time. He was extremely gentle, and very thorough, spending a little _too_ much time on the places between Peter’s legs. It took a long time to get them both clean, though Peter was the worse mess. His neck took the longest, fresh blood trickling down Peter’s body as Felix washed it.

            After they’d cleaned everything else Felix took the washcloth and pressed it to Peter’s freshly bleeding neck.

            “Hold that there.” he said, shutting off the water. He toweled both of them dry, Peter first, then himself, and then gently led Peter to sit on the toilet while he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

            “You enjoy doting on me.” Peter said.

            “I live for it.” Felix replied matter-of-factly, pulling out bandages and gauze especially made to let Alpha bites breathe while they healed properly. And Alpha’s saliva contained natural antiseptic, the wound stood a low risk of becoming infected, but nature didn’t care much for keeping blood stains out of clothes. Felix carefully bandaged Peter’s bite, admiring the shape of it now that he could see it, smiling with pride and letting his possessive emotions boil up.

            “Mmmm…” Peter said, his eyes fluttering closed. “I like it.”

            Felix purred, taping around the edges of the wound. When he was finished Peter stood, admiring it in the mirror, wondering what shape it would finally take once it became a scar.

            He turned to Felix.

            “Okay, your turn. Sit.”

            Felix obeyed, not exactly understanding for a moment, until Peter started to put a bandage over his neck in the same manner.

            “Should probably call Ashley up.” Peter said. “So she can cover mine with that stage gel.”

            Felix nodded and walked out into the bedroom to search for his phone. Fuck, the bed was a _disaster_. He didn’t think any of the linens were salvageable.

            Ashley had a hard time covering the bandage, but after about forty minutes, she finally had it. Peter admired her work in the mirror, turning his head from side to side, almost unable to see where the false gel ended and his real skin began.

            “You’re a fucking artist.” he said. She smiled.

            “Thank…”

            “You can pack our bags now.” Peter said, tossing the mirror he’d been holding at her. “Don’t forget your own.”

            “Um…okay?” she asked, looking to Felix for help.

            “Peter, no one here knows what you’re talking about.”

            Peter sighed, slowly sitting down on the edge of the tub, then regretting it and standing up again.

            “Our honeymoon. One week in Cancun. Gonna be great. Obviously Ashley is coming, since she’s our personal assistant now.”

            Ashley’s eyes lit up wide.

            “Are you _serious?”_ she said, squealing. “Oh my God, oh my God! Wait, when are we leaving?”

            “Soon as you finish packing.” Peter said.

            “What? How am I supposed to find a babysitter on such short notice?”

            Peter opened his mouth and then closed it again.

            “Oh crap, I forgot you had a kid.”

            Felix rolled his eyes.

            “You never think _anything_ through.”

            “It’s not like _you_ thought of it!” Peter snarled at him.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay! I’ll call my mother and see if she can watch her.” Ashley said, dialing her phone as she walked out into the bedroom.

            “ _Ew_! What did you guys _do_ in here?! I am _not_ cleaning that!”

           

            When the three of them emerged from Peter’s rooms, they were a sight. Ashley was dressed for a tropical vacation, wearing a tight light-blue t-shirt that left her midriff showing, with white capris and high-heeled rope sandals. Felix was in his usual baggy jeans, oversized hoodie, and brooding expression under the hood thrown over his head. Peter strutted ahead of both of them while Felix and Ashley pulled the luggage, wearing his favorite dark green silk shirt and tight black jeans, his head held with even more pride than he normally carried it, if that was possible.

            Rumple hobbled down the hall as fast as a cripple could when he heard they’d emerged. They met in the front hall and he put his arms tightly around Peter, giving him an enthusiastic hug.

            He pulled back and put his hands on his shoulders.

            “My son, I am _so_ proud of you. A father couldn’t be happier than on his only heir’s wedding day.”

            “Technically it was yesterday.” Peter said, unmoved.

            Rumples eyes grew wider with joy.

            “Oh so you _did_ bite him then! Let me see.” he said, stepping over to Felix and yanking down his hood. Peter turned and _snarled_ , baring his fangs fully, shoving himself between Rumple and Felix hard enough that his father nearly fell. Rumple stumbled backward until a servant caught him and helped him regain his balance.

            He laughed with giddiness.

            “My God, Peter, that must be some bond you forged. That bandage is so _big_ , I can’t wait to see your mark when he heals.”

            “He’s _Mine_!” Peter snarled, and Rumple laughed.

            “Calm down, son. I surely don’t want him. I have my Belle.” he said. “And frankly I prefer ladies.”

            Peter calmed, the room darkening as he realized that his pupils had dilated. He stilled, listening to Felix’s emotions inside him, unsure if the possesiveness he felt was how he felt about Felix, or how Felix felt about him. It didn’t matter.

            “And who’s this?” Rumple said, turning to Ashley.

            “This is our servant, Ashley.” Peter said. “She sees to all our personal needs. She’s very good. In fact I want to give her a raise.” Peter said. He heard Ashley gasp with glee behind him. Rumple smiled.

            “Of course, of course. I’ll get that into the books as soon as you leave. Oh! I took the liberty of getting your passports made up while you were mating, so you don’t have any fuss at the airport.” he said. He pulled out two passports from his pocket, and glanced at Ashley.

            “I already have one at home.” she said. “I’ve got family in Canada.”

            Peter took the passports and handed them to Ashley. She shoved them into her purse.

            “Well, have fun, my boy. Enjoy yourself. When you get back, we’ll be getting down to serious work. So have fun!” Rumple said. Peter turned without a word and marched out the front door, Felix right behind him, followed by Ashley.

 

            The moment they were settled into their hotel suite, Peter walked into the bathroom and began picking at the gel on his neck.

            “Get it off.” he demanded, peeling it away, the gel sticking to the bandage and making him wince as it pulled the tape underneath.

            “Peter, stop. Let me do it.” Ashley said.

            “Who told you you could call me that?” he spat. Felix leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

            “Peter, be nice.” he said, but though the phrase was soft, it was a command. Peter could feel it, through their bond, the power behind the words, and his knees grew weak with the desire to obey.

            “Fine.” he said, but what Felix felt was _yes, Alpha_.

            Ashley worked the gel off gently, running warm water over a washcloth and using it to soak it away.

            “It comes off very easily with water.” she said. “Which is why you can’t ever get it wet.”

            Peter said nothing, which was the closest to “nice” he was probably capable of. Felix smiled at him approvingly from the doorway.

            Not long after, and Felix’s bite was revealed. It had clotted properly now, a wound in the shape of the crescents of human teeth, augmented by two deep fangs. The bruise was enormous, traveling from Peter’s ear and vanishing below the collar of his shirt. He tilted his head to the side and brushed his fingers dreamily over the mark.

            Felix walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, resting his chin on the top of Peter’s head.  

            “Mine.” he said, and Peter trembled in his arms. Felix smiled and kissed his hair. He breathed in, enjoying Peter’s scent. He moved his lips down to Peter’s cheek, gently kissing along it, and Peter tilted his face towards him. Felix moaned softly.

            “Um, if you guys are going to…do that…do you mind if I head down to the beach?” Ashley asked.

            Felix’s kisses moved down the unbitten side of Peter’s neck, sucking little hickies into his skin. “Mmm…make sure you’re gone awhile.” Felix said, and Peter purred. They heard her rustle some things around for a moment and then the door slam shut as she left. Felix spun Peter around and hiked him up, Peter wrapping his legs around his waist. He didn’t stop kissing his neck as he walked them out of the bathroom and towards the master bedroom.

            “Fee…” Peter moaned, trying to say more, trying to explain that his body was sore, so sore, and he really couldn’t go through this right now. But Felix’s scent was intoxicating. He had no willpower to resist it at all. He sighed happily as Felix tossed him to the bed and began to remove his shirt. He purred as Felix placed kisses down his chest, whined when he sucked his nipple into his mouth.

            Peter’s hands flew to Felix’s hair, raking through it, clutching it desperately as Felix teased his nipple with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth. His hands wandered down to Peter’s crotch and rubbed his erection through his jeans. He bucked up into their touch, even as his body screamed at him, even as he was in pain.

            “I can’t…say no…to you…” he managed, and Felix hummed, his fingers undoing the button on Peter’s jeans and yanking them down to his knees. A pang of fear rushed through him, and Felix became motionless as he felt it. He lifted his eyes and looked into Peter’s face.

            “Don’t you trust me?”

            Peter winced as he felt his hurt.

            “Of course I trust you, I just can’t _do_ this right now…”

            “You need to trust me.” Felix said. “I know what I did to you yesterday. I know you’re sore. I would never hurt you.” he said. “I protect you.”

            Peter looked down at him and his expression quivered. He then let his head fall back to the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before closing his eyes.

            “I trust you.”

            He felt Felix’s happiness, and sighed with sweet surrender. It was a good thing Felix was the Alpha, and not him. He didn’t have the patience or restraint it took to be a good Alpha.

            Felix moved his kisses lower down Peter’s chest, pulling his jeans off of him as he went, until they were on the floor. His lips traced over Peter’s hip, his warm breath flowing over Peter’s balls. Then his tongue was pressed to the base of Peter’s cock, flattened, and dragged up his length. He whimpered, his breaths shaky.

            “Felix…” he whispered, and Felix growled softly, dragging his fangs gently over Peter’s dick. He shuddered, his fingers clutching Felix’s hair tightly. Felix licked his tongue up Peter’s dick slowly, repeatedly, slicking him with drool, leaving trails of heat followed by trails of coolness where his saliva dried in the air. Peter shivered under him, moaning, until his dick was as hard as he’d ever felt it, swollen and red and tight.

            Felix moved his mouth over the tip and sucked it in. Peter mewled, bucking his hips, and Felix hummed his delight. Peter moved as Felix sucked, thrusting up into the wet heat of his mouth, feeling the pressure of his tongue and the suction pulling him in. He felt Felix’s fangs gently scrape against his skin, so gently, so carefully that he was able to relax and enjoy the sensations without a drop of fear. His hands left Felix’s hair to fall to the bed, and Felix grabbed them, entwining their fingers as he continued to suck Peter off.

            He moaned, the heat building, the pleasure rising and rising as he shoved himself into Felix’s mouth. He grit his teeth and pounded into his lover, his _Alpha_ , fucking his mouth, feeling only his own pleasure and Felix’s, swirling together, rising together. Peter screamed and came, flying up into a sitting position as he wrapped his hands tightly around Felix’s head. He heard Felix moan and his body shook, a wet spot forming on the outside of his jeans as he soaked them with Alpha amounts of cum.

            He swallowed every drop Peter gave him and Peter collapsed onto his back, panting, heaving, his skin tingling from sensitivity and satisfaction. Felix crawled up the bed to lay beside him and pulled him into his arms roughly, trapping Peter tightly against his chest, still fully clothed, where Peter curled into him.

            “That was so fucking kinky.” he said. “I should be the one to do that to _you_.”

            “Are you saying I shouldn’t do that again?”

            “ _Fuck no_.” Peter said, burying his face in Felix’s shirt. He never felt more omega than after they made love, he was starting to realize. Hormones and whatnot. Most of the time he wanted to be the one holding Felix; but now, like this, all he wanted was to be protected, wrapped up in the arms of his Alpha.

            Felix leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his mark on Peter’s neck. Peter purred.

            “You turn me completely inside out, you know.” Peter said, and Felix chuckled softly.

            “Oh, I know.” he said. “I live for it.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
